There is Always You
by Haren-sshi
Summary: Pelukannya semakin erat. Namun itu tak membuat Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya. "Anak ini tak boleh dimiliki oleh siapapun." Ucapnya lirih. KyuMin always. DLDR. RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

Darah. Darah. Darah. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lihat di ruangan ini. Cairan pekat berwarna merah begitu mendominasi ruangan yang ia tempati.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya bisa menatap saat makhluk buas bertaring panjang itu memangsa satu persatu penghuni rumah ini. Apalah yang bisa ia perbuat? Sedangkan ia hanya seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun. Jangankan melawan, membaca dan berhitung saja ia belumlah mampu melakukannya.

Anak laki-laki itu terlihat ketakutan. Perlahan ia menghampiri seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai ibunya. Digoncangkannya tubuh ibunya itu. Tak bergerak. Sudah pasti sang ibu takkan bergerak lagi karena nyawanya sudah melayang. Tubuh sang ibu berlumuran darah akibat sabetan kuku tajam yang berasal dari makhluk buas tersebut.

Matanya menengok ke arah sang ayah. Nasibnya pun tak berbeda jauh dengan sang ibu. Tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya? Apa yang terjadi pada mansionnya ini?

"_Umma_… _appa_…" sang anak memanggil lirih. Ia begitu ketakutan. Ia menangis. Tak ada lagi makhluk hidup yang menghuni mansion ini. Semuanya sudah mati. Dan hanya tinggal ia sendiri di sini. Sendiri…

Sang anak menangis dengan kerasnya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Ia ingin bersama ayah dan ibunya. Tapi… mereka…

"Hoo… rupanya masih ada manusia di mansion ini."

Sang anak berhenti menangis. Dengan mata yang masih mengeluarkan air mata dan isakan yang masih terdengar, sang anak mendongak. Untuk melihat siapa yang telah berucap tersebut.

"Halo anak kecil yang manis." Sapa makhluk itu. Ia menyeringai, memamerkan giginya yang runcing dengan lapisan darah di sekitar bibirnya. Terlihat sekali kalau makhluk itu habis memangsa.

Sang anak kecil hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia pun tidak tahu, makhluk apa di depannya ini. Setahunya, manusia tidaklah mempunyai gigi setajam dan seruncing itu.

"Baumu sangat harum, anak kecil." Ujar makhluk itu lagi. Ia mendekati anak itu dan berjongkok, untuk mengetahui rupa anak itu. "Siapa namamu, hm?"

Dengan polosnya ia menjawab, "Lee Sung Min." Bahkan saat ini ia mengira bahwa makhluk ini adalah penyelamatnya. Tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Lee Sung Min, ya?" Sang makhluk terkekeh kecil. Makin menampakkan giginya yang runcing tersebut. Ia pun mencengkram kedua bahu anak tersebut. Membuat sang anak meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit, Paman. Sakit. Lepaskan Min…" Sang anak merintih. Airmata kembali mengalir dari matanya yang terpejam. Apalagi saat kuku-kuku tajam makhluk itu menusuk kulit putih mulusnya.

"Melepasmu? Jangan membuatku tertawa!" bentaknya keras. Namun setelah itu ia tertawa dengan kerasnya. Sang anak yang bernama Sungmin itu tak pernah dibentak sebelumnya. Alhasil, ia menangis keras.

"Andwae! Lepaskan Min, lepaskan Min!" Sungmin mencoba memberontak. Tapi apa daya, kuku-kuku itu malah makin menancap dalam. Membuat darah perlahan-lahan mengalir dari luka tersebut. Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sang makhluk buas tersebut kembali tertawa. "Kini saatnya untuk mencicipi darahmu yang harum itu, Anak Kecil."

Merasa ada nada berbahaya dari ucapannya makhluk yang mencengkramnya itu, Sungmin kembali memberontak dengan isakan tangis yang kuat. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghentakkan tangannya, tapi nyatanya makhluk itu terlampau kuat.

Saat taring makhluk itu menuju lehernya, Sungmin hanya bisa terpaku. Ia membelalakan matanya, tak sanggup bergerak sedikitpun…

Crash!

"Ugh!" Cairan pekat merah tua membasahi baju Sungmin. Ia masih terdiam. Mencoba mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Bisa ia lihat wajah makhluk bertaring itu meringis kesakitan. Di dada makhluk itu pun bolong. Dan pada akhirnya jatuh di pangkuan Sungmin. Lalu tak seberapa lama, makhluk bertaring yang sudah tak hidup itu pun menghilang.

Sungmin mendongak. Melihat siapa yang telah membunuh makhluk bertaring tersebut. Mata yang masih mengeluarkan airmata itu membuatnya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang membunuhnya. Dengan lengan kemeja yang masih dipakainya, ia gosokkan bekas airmata yang masih menghalangi pandangannya. Barulah ia sekarang bisa melihatnya.

"Lee Sung Min." Ujar makhluk di depannya. "Apa kau yang bernama Lee Sung Min?"

Sungmin yang masih memandang makhluk tersebut hanya bisa mengangguk membenarkan. Ia tak tahu apakah makhluk yang di depannya ini baik atau jahat. Tapi tak ada salahnya bagi Sungmin untuk menjaga diri.

Makhluk itu pun mendekati Sungmin. Dan refleks, Sungmin bergeser mundur untuk menghindar.

"Jangan takut. Aku bukanlah orang jahat. Justru aku ingin menolongmu, Lee Sung Min."

Sungmin terdiam di tempatnya. Ia masih saja memandang rupa dari makhluk itu. Tampan, tentu saja. Tapi bagi Sungmin, wajah itu hanya terlihat menarik untuknya. Bahkan kata 'tampan' pun ia tidak mengerti artinya.

Makhluk itu mendekati Sungmin, kemudian berjongkok di hadapannya. Tangan itu terjulur, menghapus jejak-jejak airmata di pipi mulus Sungmin.

"Kau hanya sendiri. Semua anggota keluargamu tidak ada yang selamat."

Sungmin tetap terdiam. Bahkan ia membiarkan saja pemuda tak bernama ini mengusap wajahnya. Membersihkan jejak-jejak airmata dan membersihkan noda darah di wajahnya. Terasa sangat dingin sekali saat tangan itu mengusap wajahnya.

"Apa kau ingin membuat kontrak denganku?"

Sungmin memerengkan kepalanya, bingung. "Kon…trak?"

"Ya." Jawab pemuda itu. "Buatlah kontrak denganku. Dengan begitu, selama aku masih bernapas, aku akan terus mengabdi padamu."

"Mengabdi?" Ulang Sungmin.

"Ya. Dan sebagai balasannya…" Pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah luka yang ada di bahu Sungmin. Ia mencolek sedikit darah dari luka itu, "Kau harus memberikan darahmu ketika aku membutuhkannya."

Sungmin tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh makhluk di depannya ini. Tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa makhluk di depannya ini menawarkan bantuan kepadanya. Ya, saat ini ia membutuhkan pertolongan. Dan dengan begitu ia mengangguk. Menandakan ia menerima kontrak tersebut.

Makhluk di depannya tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat bahagia. Tangannya mengusap wajah Sungmin yang tak ternoda itu. "Ini sedikit sakit." Makhluk itu menarik kepala Sungmin ke samping, memberikan akses makhluk itu agar bisa melihat lehernya yang putih tersebut. "Dan ingatlah bahwa aku di sini tidaklah menyakitimu."

Kejadiannya terlalu cepat. Sungmin terkejut. Lehernya kini tertancap dua pasang taring yang terus menekan lehernya. Sakit dan terasa dingin. Membuat Sungmin ingin berteriak. Tapi tak bisa… tangan itu… tangan dari makhluk itu menutup erat mulutnya. Mencegahnya untuk berteriak sekerasnya.

Sungmin tak menduga bahwa darahnya akan dihisap seperti ini. Ini sangatlah sakit. Dan tak terasa airmata kembali meleleh. Sakiiit… Sungmin ingin memberontak. Tapi makhluk itu memeluknya erat. Seolah enggan untuk melepasnya.

Kesadarannya tak bisa ia pertahankan lagi. Karena rasa sakit itu, ia tak mampu mempertahankannya. Perlahan lahan… kelopak matanya tertutup. Dan pada akhirnya ia terkulai lemas.

Makhluk itu melepaskan gigitannya di leher Sungmin. "Kontrak selesai." Ia memandang wajah Sungmin yang tampak sangat polos ketika tidur. Tidak. Makhluk itu tidak membunuh anak kecil nan manis itu. Anak kecil tersebut hanya tidak tahan akan rasa sakit itu. Pada akhirnya ia pingsan di pangkuan makhluk itu.

Sang makhluk tersenyum. Ia mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan sayang. Kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh anak itu dalam gendongannya. Ia biarkan kepala anak itu bersandar dengan nyaman di dadanya.

"Aku, Cho Kyu Hyun. Mulai sekarang aku adalah pengabdimu, Tuan Muda Lee Sung Min."

Dengan begitu, kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu meninggalkan mansion yang penuh dengan gelimpangan mayat dan ceceran darah merah pekat.

There is Always You

Present By: Haren

Main Cast: Kyuhyun and Sungmin

Don't Like Don't Read

...

Prolog end

…

**TBC**

…

_**Gimana chingu dengan prolognya? Apakah fanfic ini layak buat dilanjutkan? Kalau pengen dilanjutin, komen ya ^^**_

_**Tanpa komen, Haren tidak tahu apakah fanfic ini layak publish apa nga.**_

_**Oh ya, ada yang bisa menebak fanfic ini ntar temanya seperti apa? Mudah banget kok :3**_

_**Ok, minta reviewnya~**_


	2. Chapter 2

There is Always You

Present By: Haren

Main Cast: Kyuhyun and Sungmin

Don't Like Don't Read

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

bold+italic = flashback

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pagi hari kini menjelang. Matahari menampakkan sinarnya secara alami. Mencoba untuk memberi kehangatan pada bumi. Sinarnya tampak cerah. Dan sanggup membangunkan seorang pemuda yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Tampak kerutan di sekitar dahinya. Tentu ia terlihat enggan bangun pada pagi hari ini. Namun tampaknya, seorang pemuda yang lain mengacuhkan keengganan tersebut.

"Saatnya bangun, Tuan Muda."

Lee Sung Min bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan menguap kecil. Kentara sekali bahwa ia masihlah ingin tidur barang semenit saja. Tapi tampaknya sang pengabdi, Cho Kyu Hyun, tidak mengizinkan pemuda belia berumur lima belas tahun itu untuk kembali tidur.

"Anda harus berangkat sekolah, Tuan Muda."

Sungmin menggerutu. Tampak sekali ia sedang merasa kesal. Mood Sungmin memang selalu buruk setiap kali ia bangun tidur. Entah bermimpi apa dia tadi malam, yang jelas ia tidak begitu suka ada yang mengganggunya ketika tidur. Meskipun itu adalah sang pengabdi, yang telah merawatnya selama sepuluh tahun ini.

Kyuhyun mengikat tirai kamar yang tadi ia buka. Membuat sinar matahari yang terang benderang itu memasuki kamar mewah milik Lee Sung Min. Sungmin pun mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjangnya. Hanya untuk merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin. Ia duduk berjongkok hanya untuk membantu Sungmin melepaskan piyama tidurnya. Baru empat kancing yang terbuka, Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di kancing kelima. Sontak membuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sungmin.

"Ada ap—"

"Wajahmu pucat." Potong Sungmin cepat sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya. Tangan Sungmin yang bebas mengusap wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. "Sudah berapa lama kau tidak 'makan'?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Memang tak mudah membohongi Tuan Muda di hadapannya ini. Memang, sudah dua bulan ini ia tidak 'makan'. Ia tak sanggup meminta 'makanan' dari sang Tuan Muda, karena dalam dua bulan terakhir ini kondisi sang Tuan Muda nampak tidak fit. Kyuhyun takkan tega menyiksa Tuan Mudanya itu.

"Tidak apa, Tuan Muda. Aku masih bisa menahannya." Jawab Kyuhyun kalem sembari tersenyum.

Tapi nampaknya Sungmin tak puas akan jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia tahu, sang pengabdi di depannya ini tak meminta 'makanan' darinya sejak lama. Padahal 'kontrak' itu menjelaskan bahwa Kyuhyun boleh meminta 'makanan' darinya kapanpun, meski tanpa tertulis.

Sungmin sedikit membuka kerah piyamanya. Menampakkan leher putih mulus miliknya yang tak ternoda. Kyuhyun meneguk ludah. Nafsunya mendadak meningkat saat melihat leher Sungmin yang tampak menggoda untuk di gigit.

"Minumlah, Cho." Kyuhyun tahu itu bukan permintaan. Tapi perintah yang mutlak untuk dilaksanakan. Dan Kyuhyun tak pernah membantah perintah Tuan Muda Lee Sung Min.

Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pegangannya pada kancing kelima piyama milik Sungmin. Ia mendekap Sungmin, dan mulutnya pun kini berada di perpotongan leher dan bahu Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku menyakitimu, Tuan Muda."

Setelah mengatakan seperti itu, tanpa basa basi Kyuhyun menggigit leher Sungmin. Sungmin meringis. Tentu ini terasa sakit dan juga rasanya dingin sekali. Memang bukan sekali ini Sungmin digigit oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap saja, rasa sakit itu melandanya.

Kyuhyun tak ingin tuan mudanya itu pingsan karena tak kuat menahan sakit. Maka dengan beberapa tegukan darah saja, ia melepaskan gigitannya. Bisa dilihat wajah tuan mudanya itu pucat, tapi tak sepucat dirinya. Karena inilah ia tidak tega meminta 'makanan' dari Sungmin.

"Tuan Muda—"

"Aku tak apa." Potong Sungmin cepat. Buru-buru ia menutup lehernya yang berdarah itu. "Aku mau mandi." Dengan begitu Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk membereskan kamar Sungmin yang berantakan, setelah membersihkan darah yang tertempel di sekitar mulutnya dengan sapu tangan.

Selama Sungmin membersihkan diri, Kyuhyun dengan cekatan menyiapkan segala keperluan Sungmin untuk pergi ke sekolah. Menyiapkan seragam yang hendak dipakai hari ini. Lalu menyiapkan buku-buku pelajaran hari ini dan sebagainya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin selesai membersihkan diri dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Sungmin duduk di kursi, sementara Kyuhyun mencoba mengeringkan rambut hitam Sungmin yang basah. Barulah setelah itu Kyuhyun membantu memasangkan seragam ke tubuh Sungmin. Dan Sungmin diam saja atas perlakuan Kyuhyun. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini.

Sedikit merapikan dasi yang dipakai Sungmin, barulah mereka menuruni tangga menuju meja makan. Tak lupa Kyuhyun membawa tas Sungmin menuju meja makan.

Ada beberapa _maid_ yang bekerja di sini. Dan maid tersebut tidaklah banyak. Kyuhyun cukup selektif dalam memilih _maid_ yang bekerja di mansion mewah ini. Ia tak mau kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu terulang, dimana ada salah satu maid yang mencoba untuk membunuh Sungmin.

Wajar saja hal itu terjadi. Sungmin adalah pewaris Lee Corporation. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang pertambangan emas. Dan karena Sungmin anak satu-satunya yang masih hidup di keluarganya karena kejadian pembantaian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Maka asset seluruh kekayaan Lee Corporation adalah sah milik Sungmin. Maka dari itulah banyak yang mengincar harta dan nyawa Sungmin.

Dan tentu saja hanya Sungmin yang tahu bahwa Kyuhyun bukanlah manusia.

Kyuhyun menarik kursi makan yang akan di duduki Sungmin. Dan Sungmin duduk dengan anggunnya, sembari menunggu _maid_ membawakannya sarapan pagi. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, sarapan itu datang.

Suasana meja makan terasa sangat hening sekali. Hanya bunyi denting sendok dan garpu saja yang terdengar. Benar-benar terasa seperti berada di dalam hutan.

Semenjak kejadian pembantaian itu, Sungmin menjadi orang yang sangat dingin dan jarang bicara. Ia berbicara seperlunya saja. Dan itu pun hanya kepada Kyuhyun.

Bahkan saat polisi meminta keterangan perihal pembantaian tersebut pun, Sungmin hanya bisa diam dan tak mau berbicara. Sungmin kecil hanya bisa memeluk Kyuhyun dalam ketakutannya. Sesungguhnya Sungmin mengalami trauma akan hal itu.

Sungmin menyelesaikan acara sarapan paginya. Dengan diam ia meninggalkan meja makan tanpa sepatah dua patah kata. Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Sementara salah satu _maid_ datang membersihkan meja makan itu.

Sungmin pun memasuki limousine yang sudah berada di depan mansion. Di dalam limousine tersebutpun sudah ada sang supir yang bersedia menunggu. Kyuhyun menyerahkan tas Sungmin, sementara Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan datarnya.

Kyuhyun tahu apa arti tatapan itu. Sebuah tatapan yang berupa perintah. Tuan Muda ingin Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam limousine tersebut dan menemani pergi menuju ke sekolah yang terkenal denga elitnya.

"Baiklah. Saya ikut, Tuan Muda."

_**There is Always You**_

Limousine mewah itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang sekolah yang terkenal dengan elitnya. Banyak orang-orang cerdas dan orang-orang kaya yang bersekolah di sini. Sungmin salah satunya, yang saat ini duduk di kelas satu. Meskipun mobil itu sudah berhenti, Sungmin tetap pada tempatnya duduk. Memandangi pintu gerbang itu melalui jendela mobilnya.

Tampak Sungmin tak berminat turun. Ia hanya menopang dagu, menyaksikan beberapa murid yang memasuki gerbang itu sembari pamit dengan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Sungmin sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Pemandangan itu… membuatnya sakit.

"Tuan Muda?" Kyuhyun menegur.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang memandangnya, masih dengan bertopang dagu. Wajahnya tampak bosan, tapi dalam hatinya… ia merasa sakit akan pemandangan kasih sayang antara orang tua dan anak yang terjadi di luar.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dengan duduk di sebelahnya. Sungmin hanya memperhatikan tingkah laku Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu menempelkan plester luka ke leher Sungmin. Ia lupa, luka di leher Sungmin masihlah membekas dan memerah.

"_Mianhamnida_, saya lupa mengobati luka gigitan di leher Tuan Muda."

Sungmin tak merespon. Ia mengambil tas jinjingnya dan segera keluar dari mobil limousine tersebut. Tapi, sebelum pintu mobil itu tertutup, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun lagi. "_Gamsa_." Gumamnya pelan, dan pintu itu tertutup.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kentara sekali Tuan Mudanya itu tampak malu-malu saat mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

_**There is Always You**_

Kyuhyun menunggu dengan sabar di dalam limousine. Saat ini ia tengah menjemput sang Tuan Muda untuk pulang. Seharusnya, jam segini para murid-murid sudah keluar dari sekolah itu. Namun nampaknya, tanda-tanda bel berbunyi pun belum terdengar.

Beberapa kali Kyuhyun memperhatikan arloji yang terpasang manis di tangan kirinya. Sudah lewat lebih delapan belas menit dari jam pulang. Tapi tak ada satu murid pun yang keluar dari gerbang tersebut.

Dan semenit kemudian, bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran pun dibunyikan, dan Kyuhyun bisa mendengar itu. Ia keluar dari mobil, dan menunggu di depan pintu mobil. Mencari-cari sang Tuan Muda yang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Melihat rupa sang Tuan Muda yang keluar dari gerbang pintu, membuat Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumannya. Membuat _yeoja-yeoja_ yang kebetulan melintas di dekat Kyuhyun merona malu. Padahal senyum itu, hanya ditujukan pada sang Tuan Muda seorang. Sungmin yang melihat tatapan para _yeoja_ itu hanya bisa berdecih kecil.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin.

"Pelajaran tambahan." Jawab Sungmin singkat. Ia pun memasuki limousine tersebut.

Kyuhyun menutup kembali pintu mobil tersebut setelah dirinya masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia kini duduk di hadapan sang Tuan Muda yang sedang bertopang dagu.

Sepanjang perjalanan suasana mobil tersebut sangat hening. Tak ada musik maupun pembicaraan di dalam mobil tersebut. Hanya tampak Sungmin yang memperhatikan jalanan luar melalui kaca jendela, dan Kyuhyun yang diam memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Tuan Muda?"

Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun melalui sudut matanya, menunggu sang pengabdinya itu melanjutkan berbicara.

"Hari ini tepat sepuluh tahun meninggalnya orang tua Tuan Muda." Sejenak Kyuhyun tampak ragu melanjutkan perkataannya saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang mengeras. "Apakah Tuan Muda tak berniat untuk mengunjungi makan orang tua Tuan Muda?"

Sungmin terdiam. Ia hampir lupa hari ini adalah hari dimana orang tuanya meninggal. Kalau Kyuhyun tidak mengingatkan, mungkin ia takkan mengingatnya. Sekaligus mengingatkannya pada pembantaian sepuluh tahun yang lalu yang membuatnya turut tertekan.

"Aku ingin mengunjunginya, Cho."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kita pulang dulu sebentar. Tuan Muda perlu berbenah diri dan Tuan Muda juga perlu makan."

Sungmin tak menjawab. Dan Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin mengiyakan perkataanya.

_**There is Always You**_

Kemeja dan tuksedo hitam tampak melekat manis di tubuh mungil Sungmin. Sangat kontras sekali dengan kulit putih mulus milik Sungmin. Sebentar lagi ia akan mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya, yang cukup jauh letaknya dari mansion miliknya. Sekarang ini jam sudah menunjukkan jam dua tepat, dan butuh sekitar satu jam agar ia bisa sampai ke makam tersebut.

Ia duduk dengan manis di dalam mobil, dan tetap acara topang dagunya tetap dilaksanakan. Seolah-olah bertopang dagu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang keluar dari mobilnya untuk membeli dua buket bunga mawar besar pada penjual bunga. Sedikit memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

Sungmin menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya, tampak terganggu dengan bau bunga mawar yang menusuk hidungnya. Sungmin tidak alergi bunga, hanya saja bau bunga tersebut tampak sangat menusuk.

Kyuhyun merasa bersalah seketika. "Apa sebaiknya buket ini dibuang saja, Tuan Muda?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Biarkan saja." Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Perjalanan menuju makam terasa sangat hening sekali. Sesekali Tuan Mudanya itu tampak menguap kecil, diiringi dengan sebutir air mata yang menggenang di ujung matanya. Terlihat sekali bahwa Sungmin sedang dalam keadaan lelah.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya duduk di seberang Sungmin kini berpindah di sebelah Sungmin. Buket bunga mawar itu ia letakan di sebelahnya. Ia menarik kepala Sungmin agar bersandar di bahunya.

"Tidurlah, Tuan Muda. Saya tahu Tuan Muda sedang lelah."

Tak ingin memprotes, Sungmin pun menyamankan diri untuk tidur. Matanya terpejam. Dan lagi-lagi ia menguap.

Kyuhyun mencoba memberi kenyamanan lebih kepada Tuan Mudanya dengan cara memeluknya. Sang Tuan Muda tidak keberatan sedikitpun. Malah, Sungmin makin merapatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senyum kecil. Tuan Muda yang sedang tertidur ini nampak sangat manis, berbeda sekali ketika ia dalam keadaan sadar.

"Selamat tidur, Tuan Muda."

Perjalanan masih panjang. Apalagi jalan menuju makan tidaklah terlalu mulus. Ada beberapa lubang menghiasi jalan beraspal tersebut, membuat mobil yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengalami goncangan.

Namun tampaknya Sungmin tak terbangun sedikitpun dari tidurnya akibat goncangan tersebut. Entah ia terlalu lelah, atau terlalu nyaman dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Yang jelas mata itu masihlah terpejam.

Dalam jarak satu kilometer lagi maka mereka akan tiba di makam. Kyuhyun pun mencoba membangunkan sang Tuan Muda dari tidur lelapnya. Memberitahukan kepada Lee Sung Min bahwa tujuan mereka akan segera sampai. Sungmin menggerutu kecil, nampak sangat keberatan aktifitas tidurnya terganggu.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saja.

Udara menjelang sore hari tidaklah terlalu panas. Malahan cukup terasa sejuk. Dan itu yang dirasakan Sungmin ketika ia keluar dari mobilnya bersama Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Sungmin melangkah dengan mantap kedua orang tuanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang dengan dua buket bunga di tangannya.

"Aku datang, _Umma_, _Appa_."

Sungmin memandang kedua nisan di depannya. Lee Chun Hwa, sang ayah dan Lee Na Rim, sang ibu. Sungmin sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Ia juga sangat merindukan belaian kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. namun apa daya, ia tidak bisa mendapatkan semua itu lagi dengan mudahnya.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan kedua buket bunga itu kepada Sungmin. Dan Sungmin meletakkan satu buket bunga pada makam sang ayah, dan meletakkan satunya lagi pada makam sang ibu.

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian berdua."

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar lirihan yang terdengar dari Sungmin. Terasa menyesakan dadanya. Aneh memang. Dirinya bukanlah manusia. Tapi ia bisa merasakan perasaan manusia.

Masih segar diingatan Sungmin tentang tragedi pembantaian itu. Ia takkan lupa. Mungkin seumur hidupnya kejadian itu takkan pernah terlupakan. Bagaimana sekumpulan makhluk bertaring tajam yang haus akan darah memporak porandakan keluarganya.

Sungmin kecil berharap, bahwa apa yang dilihatnya adalah mimpi. Dan apabila dirinya terbangun… maka ia bisa menemukan senyum manis yang menghiasi kedua bibir milik ayah dan ibunya… tapi nampaknya itu semua hanyalah khayalan belaka…

_**Sungmin kecil turun dari gendongan Kyuhyun. Kini mereka kembali pada pagi harinya di mansion Sungmin yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Sungmin kecil masih bisa melihat darah-darah kering yang menempel di dinding dan lantai mansion mewah itu. Air mata kembali turun. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. Sungmin bisa melihat seorang wanita tua yang bisa Sungmin kenali sebagai pengasuhnya kini tergeletak mati dengan lumuran darah. Para maid-maid yang senantiasa mengurus segala kebutuhannya juga kini tak lagi bergerak.**_

_**Sungmin menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Ia melangkah kecil menuju kamarnya. Tak ada bercak darah. Tapi rupanya tak lebih bagaikan kapal pecah. Sungmin pun melangkah menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya. Dan Sungmin kecil bisa melihatnya. Kedua orang tuanya… yang takkan pernah bergerak lagi. Mati.**_

"_**Umma… Appa…" Sungmin memanggil sambil terisak lirih. Diumur yang kelima tahun ini Sungmin bisa mengerti bahwa orang tuanya telah tiada.**_

_**Tangis itu pecah dan Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang saat mendengar suara tangisan tersebut. Dan ia pun bisa merasakan perasaan menyesakkan yang membuatnya tak nyaman.**_

_**Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang terduduk di dekat sang ibu. Ia memeluk anak itu, mencoba menenangkan, agar anak kecil nan manis itu berhenti dari tangisnya. Kyuhyun tak tahan. Dan ia semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada anak itu.**_

"_**Kita kuburkan kedua jasad orang tua Tuan Muda."**_

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Ia tak ingin menangis. Lagipula kejadian itu sudah lama dan patut dilupakan. Tapi Sungmin tak bisa. Lagipula, menangis pun takkan membuat kedua orang tuanya kembali.

"Kita pulang, Cho."

_**There is Always You**_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Dan sudah waktunya makan malam bagi Tuan Muda. Tapi Kyuhyun tak menemukan sang Tuan Muda dimana pun. Ia sudah mencarinya ke kamar, beranda, bahkan dapur. Tapi ia tak menemukannya.

Semenjak pulang dari makam, Sungmin sudah menghilang. Kyuhyun mengira Sungmin ada di kamarnya seperti biasa. Dan ternyata tidak ada sama sekali.

Kyuhyun panik seketika. Ia takut Tuan Muda kenapa-kenapa. Takut kalau sang Tuan Muda menghilang karena diculik. Maka dengan itu ia menyuruh seluruh para _maid_ untuk mencari Tuan Muda di seluruh ruangan-ruangan yang ada di mansion besar ini. Dan Kyuhyun takkan membiarkan para _maid_ itu istirahat sebelum menemukan sosok Tuan Mudanya.

Kyuhyun berpikir… dimana sekiranya Tuan Mudanya berada. Pasti ini berhubungan dengan orang tua Sungmin.

Orang tua…

Kenangan…

Gudang penyimpanan…

Kyuhyun berlari menuju ruangan yang disebut gudang itu. Tentu saja gudang itu banyak sekali menyimpan kenang-kenangan dari orang tua Sungmin. Sungmin—Tuan Muda pasti pergi ke tempat itu.

Dan benar saja, ketika Kyuhyun mendatangi tempat itu, Sungmin sedang duduk di sebuah sofa yang berdebu, dengan sebuah figura yang ada di tangan Sungmin. Sungmin memandangi figura tersebut, sembari mengusap permukaannya tersebut.

Kyuhyun pun mendekati Tuan Mudanya. Dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Ia menangis. Tuan Mudanya menangis. Padahal selama ini, Tuan Mudanya itu sangat pantang sekali untuk menangis.

"Tuan Muda…" Kyuhyun duduk berjongkok di depan Sungmin. Sungmin pun memandang Kyuhyun, walaupun terasa kabur karena air mata yang mengaburkan pengelihatannya.

"Cho…"

Kyuhyun mengusap air mata di pipi Sungmin. Menghapus aliran sungai itu dan berusaha menenangkan Sungmin yang kondisi jiwanya sedang dalam tahap labil.

"Aku merindukan mereka, Cho…"

Kyuhyun sangat paham sekali akan perkataan Tuan Mudanya. Tanpa perlu berkata seperti itupun Kyuhyun dapat mengerti bahwa Tuan Mudanya ingin bersama-sama orang tuanya. sekeras apapun dan sedingin apapun Sungmin sekarang, pada kenyataannya Sungmin adalah anak yang sangat rapuh.

Kyuhyun otomatis memeluk Tuan Mudanya. Dan tangisan Sungmin pun pecah. Kyuhyun berusaha merendamkan tangisan itu dengan cara membenamkan kepala Sungmin ke dadanya. Biarlah airmata itu membasahi seragam _butler_nya. Asalkan Sang Tuan Muda bisa menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya.

"Aku ada di sini, Tuan Muda."

Terlalu lama menangis membuat Sungmin lelah. Ia pun jatuh tertidur, masih dengan membekap figura di dadanya. Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati melepaskan figura itu, takut membangunkan Sungmin dan meletakannya di sofa yang tadi di duduki Sungmin. Dan dengan hati-hati pula, Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin menuju ke kamarnya.

Para _maid_ yang tadi khawatir atas hilangnya Tuan Muda pun mendatangi Kyuhyun yang tengah menggendong Sungmin. Berbagai tatapan khawatir melayang kepada Sungmin. Bagaimanapun, para maid sudah menganggap Tuan Muda sebagai adik mereka sendiri.

"Ada apa dengan Tuan Muda?" Tanya Jessica, salah satu _maid_ yang mendatangi Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. "Tuan Muda hanya kelelahan."

"Syukurlah." Jawab para _maid_ serempak. Senyum berkembang di bibir masing-masing.

"Aku harus mengantar Tuan Muda ke kamarnya. Permisi." Para _maid_ memberikan jalan pada Kyuhyun untuk mengantar Sungmin ke kamar.

Sungmin tidur dengan lelapnya. Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya. Dan Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa Sungmin masih memakai kemeja hitam yang tadi digunakan untuk mengunjungi makam. Sementara tuksedonya sudah terlepas daritadi. Kyuhyun hendak menggantinya, tapi enggan. Kyuhyun takut membangunkan Sungmin. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin tidur dalam pakaian seperti itu. Kemudian ia pun menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin sampai sebatas dada, menghindarkan Tuan Mudanya itu dari hawa dingin.

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan kamar Sungmin, sebelum mendengar suara Tuan Mudanya memanggil.

"Cho."

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan menemukan Sungmin yang kini sudah membuka kedua matanya.

"Ya, Tuan Muda?"

"Malam ini… temani aku tidur, _ne_?"

Itu bukan perintah, melainkan permintaan dari Tuan Mudanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya ketika Kyuhyun mendekatinya. Dan dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan menggenggamnya. Sungmin pun tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ada di sini, Tuan Muda."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Dibawanya genggaman tangan itu ke dadanya. Kini Sungmin bisa tidur dengan tenang ditemani oleh Kyuhyun, sang Pengabdi. Dan Kyuhyun, dengan setia ia akan tetap berada di sisi Sungmin.

Selamat tidur, Tuan Muda…

…

**TBC**

…

_**Haren tidak tahu kalau fic ini banyak peminatnya. Terima kasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk memberi review pada fanfic ini :3**_

_**Oh ya, Haren nga bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu karena banyak banget. Jadi Haren balesnya random aja. Bagi yang bertanya Haren mencoba menjawab.**_

_**Jadi Sungmin itu inangnya Kyuhyun ya? Sebenernya fanfic ini nga ada tentang inang-inang segala. Biasanya kalau ada inang gitu pasti ada mpreg. Dan maaf sekali, nga ada mpreg di sini :)**_

_**Kyuhyun vampire ya? Yaps! Dia vampire XD**_

_**Ceritanya mirip Black Butler ya? Aha… Haren cuma ngambil konsepnya aja, yaitu konsep Tuan Muda, butler, kontrak dan sebagainya. Tapi dari segi cerita,Haren nga ngikutin animanga itu. Apalagi kan di Black Butler, Sebastian itu kan demon, sedangkan Kyuhyun itu vampire :3**_

_**Sungmin jadi vampire ya setelah digigit Kyuhyun? Nga kok. Kalau ada vampire yang gigit manusia, manusia itu nga jadi vampire. Manusia itu bakal jadi vampire kalau dia meminum darah pure vampire. Anggap saja begitu. Jadi, meskipun Sungmin digigit berkali-kali, dia nga bakalan jadi vampire.**_

_**Bisa tidak Sungmin jadi yeoja aja? Aduh, mian. Ceritanya dari awal Sungmin adalah namja, bukan yeoja. Kalau dibikin yeoja, terpaksa idenya aku rombak lagi.**_

_**Kenapa keluarga Sungmin dibantai? Dan apa kontrak itu bersifat abadi? Ntar chapter kedepannua bakal ada ceritanya mengapa keluarga Sungmin dibantai. Mengenai kontrak… kontrak akan batal apabila salah satu dari keduanya mati :D**_

_**Apa fanfic ini terlihat seperti brothership? Mian ya kalau begitu. Haren cuma ingin menekankan bahwa isi fanfic ini 'There is Always You', dimanapun selalu ada kau. Haren mencoba menampilkan sifat Kyuhyun yang selalu menjaga Sungmin, menyayanginya, dan selalu ada di saat Sungmin membutuhkan. Bukankah di real mereka seperti itu? Meskipun kata sakral 'aku mencintaimu' tidak terucap, tapi Haren yakin mereka berdua 'ada apanya'. XD**_

_**Jadi bisa dipastikan, hampir 80% dari keseluruhan cerita full KyuMin moment. untuk awal-awal konflik belum kelihatan. Tapi ntar bakalan ada kok :3**_

_**Oh ya, lihat avatar Haren nga? Nah, itu pic Haren nemu di google, dan kebetulan sekali pict itu pas banget ama fic ini :3**_

_**Minta review-nya dong~**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Kudengar Tuan Muda akan ada latih tanding anggar dalam dua hari ke depan." Kyuhyun berkata sembari menyiapkan sarapan di meja. "Benar?"

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sebentar. Ia kemudian mencicipi nasi goreng buatan Kyuhyun itu. "Hmm." Gumamnya membenarkan.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kita berlatih hari ini? Tuan Muda sepertinya tidak ada kegiatan di hari libur ini."

Sungmin makan dengan tenang. Sementara para _maid_ sedang mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing. Sebelum kemudian ia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengernyit alis. "Aku ragu kau bisa bermain anggar." Sungmin kemudian mengambil sesendok nasi goreng dan menyuapnya kembali.

"Sepertinya Tuan Muda melupakan suatu hal."

Sungmin diam. Ia ingin mengetahui lanjutan dari perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukanlah manusia, Tuan Muda Lee Sung Min."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There is Always You

Present By: Haren

Main Cast: Kyuhyun and Sungmin

Don't Like Don't Read

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sungmin mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu dia bukanlah manusia. Tapi Sungmin belum mengetahui, seberapa besar kemampuan Kyuhyun dalam bermain anggar.

Memang baru-baru ini Kyuhyun mengajarinya beberapa teknik bela diri. Dan Sungmin cukup terpukau dengan itu. Kyuhyun cukup menguasai ilmu bela diri itu.

"Aku tidak tahu _vampire_ seperti dirimu bisa bermain anggar." Ujar Sungmin cuek. Dia meminum teh hangatnya yang tergeletak manis di meja. Menghirup aroma wanginya dan menyesapnya.

"Dan _vampire_ seperti diriku juga bisa bela diri."

Sungmin tak membalas. Ia pun meninggalkan meja makan seenaknya. Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Tuan Muda mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Tuan Mudanya melenggang pergi.

"Ke kamar. Aku ada tugas." Jawab Sungmin seadanya.

Buru-buru Kyuhyun mendekati Tuan Mudanya itu dan menggenggam tangannya. Menahan Sungmin untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"Tuan Muda sudah mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh guru kemarin."

Mata Sungmin menyipit. "Lalu apa maumu, Cho?"

"Sepertinya aku sudah bilang tadi." Ucap Kyuhyun santai, masih dengan memegang tangan Sungmin. "Bermain anggar."

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun. Dan otomatis genggaman itu terlepas. "Aku malas, dan jangan ganggu aku." Sungmin kembali pergi.

Seolah tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Tuan Mudanya beberapa detik yang lalu, Kyuhyun menahan kepergian Sungmin dengan cara menggenggamnya dan menariknya ke ruang tengah. Otomatis membuat Sungmin kesal. "_Ya_!"

"Tak ada acara bermalas-malasan untuk hari ini, Tuan Muda."

Sungmin tak memprotes. Dia diam saja dan menyerang Kyuhyun dengan _death glare_, seolah dengan cara itu ia bisa membunuh Kyuhyun dalam sekejap. Tapi sayangnya, Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan hal sekecil itu. Dia sudah terbiasa mendapatkan _death glare_ kesayangan Sungmin.

Setelah menyuruh beberapa maid untuk mengambil peralatan untuk bermain anggar di gudang, Kyuhyun pun mengambil pedang anggar miliknya, dan memasang topeng khusus anggar agar wajahnya tak terluka.

Tapi sepertinya Tuan Muda hanya diam saja sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun memasang topeng pelindungnya. Dan Kyuhyun mengetahui hal itu.

"Kenapa diam, Tuan Muda?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan dari awal bahwa aku malas bermain anggar." Ucapnya ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin melihat wajah sang pengabdinya, meski wajah Kyuhyun tertutup pelindung.

"Sudah kuduga bahwa Tuan Muda tidak bisa bermain anggar." Sedikit pancingan untuk Tuan Mudanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Cho?" Sungmin mendelik tak suka.

"Tuan Muda tentu memiliki pendengaran yang bagus." Ini cukup membuat Sungmin dikuasai amarah. Ia sungguh tersinggung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun mengenai dirinya yang tidak bisa bermain anggar.

"Baiklah!" Ucap Sungmin emosi. Dia pun mengambil pedang anggarnya yang tergeletak di meja. Lalu berdiri menghadapi Kyuhyun dengan mantapnya.

"Tidak memakai topeng pelindung, Tuan Muda?"

"Cih!" Sungmin mendecih. "Kau meremehkanku, Cho?" Ujar Sungmin tersenyum sinis.

"Bukan begitu, Tuan Muda." Kyuhyun tersenyum tak kalah sinis. "Aku hanya takut melukai muka Tuan Muda yang manis ini."

"Kau terlalu banyak berbicara, Cho Kyu Hyun."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Kyuhyun pun membuka topeng pelindungnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Kini mereka berdua sama-sama tak memakai pelindung, hanya bermodalkan pedang anggar yang begitu tajam.

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin maju menyerang Kyuhyun dengan pedang anggar yang teracung tajam. Tentu saja penyerangan tiba-tiba itu ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Kyuhyun. Hal ini membuat Sungmin mendecih. Ia tak berhasil melukai sang Pengabdinya itu.

"Tergesa-gesa sekali, Tuan Muda."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Pedangnya kini tengah ditahan oleh pedang milik Kyuhyun. Hingga ia lagi-lagi tak bisa melukai Kyuhyun. Apalagi dilihatnya Kyuhyun tak menampakkan kesulitan sedikitpun.

Dua orang _maid_ yang berdiri agak menjauh dari arena pertarungan menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun khawatir. Mereka takut dua orang penghuni utama mansion ini terluka, apalagi mereka tak memakai pelindung apapun.

"Kuharap Tuan Muda tak apa-apa." Gumam Taeyeon cemas. Ia lebih mencemaskan Sungmin daripada Kyuhyun. Mungkin ini karena ia adalah seorang ibu yang telah memiliki seorang anak seumuran Sungmin. Maka dari itu nalurinya seorang ibu bangkit ketika melihat Sungmin.

"Kuharap begitu." Timpal Jessica yang ikut mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua.

Sedikit lagi Sungmin hampir melukai Kyuhyun. Tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menangkisnya dengan mudah. Seringaian terkembang di wajah Kyuhyun begitu melihat Sungmin yang nampak frustasi tak bisa melukai dirinya.

Kyuhyun tak diberi kesempatan untuk menyerang sedikitpun oleh Sungmin. Sungmin dengan brutalnya menyerang Kyuhyun tanpa ampun. Tentu saja Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan santai. Dan saat Tuan Mudanya lengah, kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk menyerang balik pun tiba.

Crash!

"Ugh!"

Sungguh! Kyuhyun tak bermaksud untuk melukai Tuan Mudanya ini. Tapi nyatanya…

"Tuan Muda!" Teriak kedua _maid_ yang kini menatap horror ke arah Sungmin. Bagaimana tidak? Saat Kyuhyun menyerang Sungmin tadi, tanpa sengaja ujung pedang anggar milik Kyuhyun melukai wajah Sungmin. Sehingga membuat Sungmin terjatuh ke lantai. Sungmin pun segera menutup luka itu dengan tangannya.

Kyuhyun segera menatap kedua _maid_ tersebut. "Kalian jangan mendekat. Aku bisa menanganinya." Kedua maid tersebut otomatis berhenti berlari mendekati Sungmin. Mereka hendak protes, tapi buru-buru dicegah oleh Kyuhyun. "Aku jamin luka itu akan segera sembuh."

Melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang begitu menyakinkan, mau tak mau kedua maid itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalian kembali saja ke dapur. Aku yang akan menyembuhkan Tuan Muda." Lagi-lagi kedua _maid_ itu mengangguk. Mereka tak bisa apa-apa kalau Kyuhyun sudah berkata seperti itu. Ibaratnya, Kyuhyun adalah bos kedua setelah Sungmin di mansion ini. Maka dari itu mereka harus mematuhi perintah Kyuhyun.

"Kau melukaiku, Cho." Ujar Sungmin. Ia meringis kesakitan, karena luka itu melukai wajahnya. Lebih tepatnya bagian pipi kanannya. Darah terus meluncur di sela-sela jarinya.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Tuan Muda mengenai topeng pelindung tersebut." Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin. Ia pun berjongkok. "Tapi tenang saja, darahku bisa menyembuhkannya."

Melihat darah yang terus meluncur dari luka Sungmin membuat nafsu Kyuhyun bangkit. Matanya memerah karena itu. Tapi untung Kyuhyun cukup baik dalam pengendalian diri.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya sedikit. Menampakkan gigi taringnya, seolah-olah bersiap untuk menerkam Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin tahu sang pengabdinya itu tidak akan menerkamnya.

Kyuhyun menggigit jarinya dengan menggunakan taringnya. Seketika darah meluncur dari jarinya yang terluka tersebut. Kyuhyun pun menempelkan jarinya ke bagian luka di pipi Sungmin. Mengusap-usapkan darah Kyuhyun ke bagian luka di pipi Sungmin. Sungmin hanya diam dan menerima usapan tersebut.

Mata merah Kyuhyun… entah sudah berapa kali Sungmin melihatnya. Tetap saja, getar ketakutan itu masih ada. Mengingatkannya pada kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Mengingatkannya pada kematian orang tuanya.

Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat noda darah di pipi Sungmin dibersihkan dengan menggunakan sapu tangan oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin yakin di pipinya kini tidak ada bekas luka apapun, bahkan rasa sakit itu sekejap menghilang. Darah Kyuhyun yang menyembuhkannya.

"Aku ingin kembali ke kamar." Ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba setelah sekian detik terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Sungmin bangkit, dan bisa dilihat bahwa darahnya tadi menodai bajunya. Ia perlu mandi lagi dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya memandangi Sungmin yang meninggalkan ruangan tengah ini.

_**There is Always You**_

Beberapa menit lagi, maka jam pulang akan segera tiba. Sungmin sudah tidak sabar ingin segera pulang. Untuk hari ini ia merasa sangat bosan dari biasanya. _Songsaenim_ menjelaskan pun tak ia perhatikan. Percuma, toh ia sudah memahami isi pelajaran tersebut.

Sungmin menopang dagu. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Matahari bersinar cukup terik hari ini. Dan sinarnya cukup menyilaukan matanya.

'Apa Cho bisa tahan berada di cuaca seperti ini?' Sungmin membatin.

Rumor yang pernah di dengar Sungmin bahwa _vampire_ tidak akan bisa bertahan lama di bawah terik sinar matahari. Katanya itu bisa membuat kulit seorang _vampire_ melepuh dan bisa menyebabkan kematian. Tapi sejauh ini, Kyuhyun tidak mengalami itu. Malahan kulit milik pengabdinya itu semakin putih dan halus saja. Dan Sungmin pun tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun saat berada di bawah terik sinar matahari, karena dirinya adalah manusia, bukanlah _vampire_.

Sungmin kembali mendesah. Sampai kapan ia akan bertopang dagu seperti ini?

Pada akhirnya Sungmin bisa mendengar suara bel yang dibunyikan, pertanda bahwa jam pelajaran telah berakhir. Sungmin segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkan ke dalam tasnya.

Setelah songsaenim mengucapkan salam perpisahan, para murid pun berhambur keluar untuk pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Sungmin memanggul tasnya dan berjalan dengan santai keluar ruangan.

Ketika ia sudah menginjakkan kaki di tanah lapang, cuacanya terasa menyengat kulit. Padahal pagi tadi lumayan terasa dingin yang menggigit kulit. Heran, kenapa cuaca bisa berubah drastis seperti ini.

Ketika Sungmin berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, ia tak menemukan mobilnya terparkir seperti biasa. Tidak biasanya sang supir dan Kyuhyun terlambat menjemputnya. Padahal ketika Sungmin keluar, maka Kyuhyun akan menyambutnya dan membukakan pintu kursi penumpang bagian belakang untuk dimasuki. Tapi nyatanya… Kyuhyun tak ada di tempat sama sekali. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa Sungmin menunggu jemputannya itu.

Hampir satu jam, dan Sungmin sudah banjir keringat menunggu jemputannya datang. Heran… kemana mereka bisa terlambat seperti ini. Tak tahukah dia bahwa Sungmin sudah dalam mode kelelahan dalam menunggu? Cuaca juga semakin lama semakin terik. Entah sudah berapa kali Sungmin mengusap keringat yang begitu membanjiri wajahnya.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri. Ia tak tahan untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dan sialnya… ia tak membawa uang untuk hari ini. Dan terpaksa… ia harus merelakan kakinya untuk menempuh perjalanan jauh. Ingatkan Sungmin untuk menusukkan pisau ke badan Kyuhyun nantinya.

Dengan wajah merenggut, Sungmin menendang batu-batu krikil kecil di depannya. Ia kesal, kemana jemputannya itu berada. Kenapa sampai sekarang tak juga datang. Sungmin tidak terbiasa jalan kaki seperti ini. Padahal perjalannya baru dua ratus meter, tapi dirinya sudah mengalami kelelahan yang luar biasa.

Sungmin tak memandang ke depan, hingga pada akhirnya dahinya membentur tubuh seseorang. Sungmin sempat mengaduh seraya menggosok-gosokkan keningnya. Sungmin pikir itu adalah Kyuhyun sengaja berdiri di depannya, dan Sungmin sudah bersiap untuk memarahinya, tapi ketika Sungmin mendongak, dia menemukan dua orang berwajah yang tak dikenalnya sama sekali. Sungmin merasa ini akan berbahaya.

"Wah, wah. Seorang pewaris kekayaan dari Lee Corporation sedang berjalan-jalan rupanya."

Sungmin memicingkan matanya. Firasatnya benar. Ini buruk.

"Atau ternyata anak manis ini sedang tersesat?" kedua orang itu tertawa, padahal yang dibicarakan bukanlah sesuatu hal yang lucu.

"Kau tersesat, Anak Manis? Mau pulang bersamaku?" tawar salah satu di antaranya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan reflek mundur dari tempatnya.

"Tidak, Paman. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Sungmin semakin curiga saat kedua orang itu memberikan isyarat melalui matanya kepada seseorang yang sepertinya ada di belakang Sungmin. Sungmin memasang sikap waspada. Namun sayangnya, seseorang di belakang Sungmin membekap mulut dan hidung Sungmin dengan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi bius. Hingga ketika Sungmin menghirupnya sedikit… rasa kantuk yang amat luar biasa menyerang Sungmin. Sungmin pun pingsan.

"Bawa anak itu ke dalam mobil." Suruhnya ketika Sungmin pingsan dalam gendongan orang itu. Dan langsung saja dituruti olehnya.

"Anak itu, kita akan mendapatkan banyak uang apabila kita menjual anak itu dengan harga tinggi." Kedua orang itupun tertawa lebar akan rencana yang telah mereka susun ini. Menjual Sungmin kepada pengusaha-pengusaha kaya akan membuatnya mendadak menjadi seorang kaya raya malam ini.

_**There is Always You**_

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat. Ia ingin membuka matanya, tapi terasa berat sekali. Hingga membuatnya kembali menutup matanya. Seolah ada batu yang terletak di kelopak matanya ketika ia membuka matanya. Apalagi cahaya lampu dalam ruangan ini menyilaukan pandangannya.

Sungmin membuka kelopak matanya sekali lagi dan menguceknya. Tapi tidak bisa. Tangannya terasa sulit sekali di tarik. Dan Sungmin baru menyadari kalau… tangannya diikat dengan rantai.

Sungmin terbelalak. Ia pun berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangannya yang terasa sangat kuat itu. Sungmin mencoba untuk menarik. Tapi… yang ada malah menimbulkan gesekan yang membuat pergelangan tangannya sakit. Kalau diteruskan, Sungmin tidak menjamin kalau tangannya akan baik-baik saja.

Sungmin berpikir, bagaimana ia bisa kabur dari sini. Tentu ia ingat betul mengenai perihal penculikan kepada dirinya. Tapi ia tidak tahu untuk apa ia di sini.

Sungmin memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan bercat putih yang cukup luas. Ada beberapa perabotan yang tergeletak di ruangan ini. Sungmin berasumsi bahwa ini adalah kamar tidur. Dan yang pasti, bukan kamar tidur miliknya.

Sungmin mencoba merontak. Dan akibatnya kepalanya terasa sakit. Mungkin efek bius masih terasa padanya. Kalau begini… Sungmin takkan bisa bergerak maksimal.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda yang memasuki kamar ini. Seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenal Sungmin, tapi Sungmin tahu pemuda inilah yang menculiknya.

"Jadi kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari rantai-rantai besi yang membelitnya. Pemuda itu hanya tertawa melihat usaha Sungmin yang sia-sia itu.

"Kenapa? Mau melepaskan diri, eh?" Sang pemuda tertawa lagi. Ia pun mengambil posisi tiduran di samping Sungmin. Lalu membelai pipi Sungmin yang terasa mulus sekali. Sungmin tidak suka disentuh. "Percuma saja kau ingin melepaskan diri. Sebentar lagi… aku akan mendapatkan banyak uang ketika aku akan menjualmu." Lalu tertawa lagi.

Tentu saja Sungmin terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tak ingin dijual kepada siapapun. Memori yang pernah diterimanya, selepas ia dijual maka ia akan dijadikan budak seks. Seperti pada kasus penculikan dirinya dulu itu. Tapi untung saja Kyuhyun bisa meolongnya.

Masalahnya sekarang, Kyuhyun tak terlihat dimanapun. Dan Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun saat ini.

Pemuda itu mencengkram dagu Sungmin dengan keras, membuat Sungmin mengaduh kesakitan. Melalui cengkraman tersebut, mulutnya terbuka. "Sebaiknya kau minum saja ini."

Sebuah obat kecil diminumkan secara paksa kepada Sungmin. Sungmin mencoba mengatupkan mulutnya, mencegah obat itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sungmin tidak tahu obat apa itu.

Namun karena dorongan air yang juga diminum paksa, akhirnya Sungmin menelan obat kecil itu. Sungmin begitu terengah-engah setelah mencoba memberontak yang pada akhirnya menjadi sia-sia. Setelah itu Sungmin pun dibiarkan sendiri dalam kamar itu.

Awalnya Sungmin tidak merasakan apapun, namun lama kelamaan entah mengapa tubuhnya merasakan panas. Sungmin mulai berkeringat. Sungmin baru merasakan ini untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sungmin tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Ada rasa yang yang ingin meledak keluar dari dalam dirinya.

Sungmin mencoba untuk memiringkan tubuhnya. Rasa ini… Sungmin merasa ingin disentuh lebih dalam dan juga lebih intim. Wajahnya memerah sebagai efeknya. Dan juga… celananya terasa semakin sempit.

Oh, sial! Sungmin akhirnya tahu obat apa tadi. Itu adalah obat perangsang. Pantas saja ia merasa begitu bergairah dan ingin disentuh. Tapi tidak, Sungmin tidak ingin disentuh. Tapi dirinya ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Sungmin merasa frustasi.

Pintu kembali dibuka. Kali ini tak hanya satu orang saja yang masuk. Ada tiga orang, dan satu orang yang baru Sungmin lihat untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Kau sudah memberikan obat itu padanya?" Tanya sang pemuda satu.

Dan pemuda lainnya pun mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Dan kelihatannya obatnya sudah bereaksi."

Sungmin mendengar pembicaraan itu. Dan ini tak bagus. Mereka akan menggunakan dirinya.

"Tuan, obatnya sudah bereaksi. Tuan boleh mencicipinya sekarang juga. Saya jamin anak ini masih seratus persen polos."

Orang yang nampak tua diantara ketiganya nampak senang dengan keberadaan Sungmin. Tak sia-sia ia bayar mahal untuk semua ini.

"Kalian tinggalkan kami berdua. Aku ingin mencicipi bagaimana rasanya anak ini." Ujar pak Tuan itu sambil menyeringai. Sungmin yang melihatnya memicingkan matanya tajam dan bergerak menjauh.

Setelah pintu itu tertutup, pak Tua itu melepaskan jas yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia juga melonggarkan dasi yang tersimpul rapi di lehernya. Ditariknya dasi itu hingga longgar. Hingga menyebabkan kerah bajunya terbuka. Menampilkan dadanya yang cukup berbulu.

Sungmin makin meringsutkan badannya menjauh dari lelaki itu. Tangannya yang terantai membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak lebih jauh. Ditambah lagi efek obat perangsang yang makin membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipimu." Ujar lelaki tua itu sambil membuka kancing kemeja. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk mencicipi tubuh mulus nan molek milik Sungmin yang cukup menggairahkannya. Ditambah lagi wajah manis itu yang semakin membuatnya berselera.

Sungmin menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih jauh lagi ketika tangan besar itu ingin menjamah tidak bisa, rantai itu yang membatasinya. Hingga kini ia hanya berharap ada keajaiban yang bisa menolongnya.

Tangan lelaki tua itu mencengkram dagu Sungmin. "Hmm… wajah yang cukup manis untuk seorang pemuda. Pantas saja kau dijual dengan harga tinggi."

"Maaf, Pak Tua. Kau menyentuh seseorang yang bukan milikmu."

Mendengar suara itu otomatis lelaki tua itu melepaskan cengkraman di dagu Sungmin. Lelaki tua dan Sungmin melihat ke arah dimana suara itu berasal. Dan Sungmin bisa melihat bahwa sang pengabdinya berada di sana dengan pintu yang masih tertutup. Darimana pemuda ini datang?

"Kau! Siapa kau? Darimana kau datang?" Lelaki tua itu bertanya gusar karena kegiatannya diusik oleh seseorang yang tidak ia ketahui datang darimana.

"Kau bertanya siapa diriku, Pak Tua?" Kyuhyun menyeringai keji. "Aku datang ke sini hanya ingin mengambil milikku. Tuan Muda Lee Sung Min adalah milikku."

"Jangan bercanda!" lelaki tua itu berteriak gusar. "Aku sudah membeli anak ini dengan harga tinggi!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Membeli Tuan Muda? Kau salah, Pak Tua. Tuan Muda bukanlah barang yang bisa kau beli."

"Kurang ajar!" Lelaki tua itu mengumpat. Ia mengambil pistol yang terselip di pinggangnya dan menodongkannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Ketika aku menrik pelatuk ini, maka nyawamu akan melayang!"

Seolah meremehkan, Kyuhyun malah merentangkan kedua tangannya. Mempersilakan lelaki tua itu untuk menembak dirinya. Lelaki tua yang tak terima dirinya diremehkan menarik pelatuk itu. Dan seketika suara letusan mengarah pada Kyuhyun.

DOR!

Kyuhyun tertembak, tentu saja. Darah keluar dari luka tembakan tersebut. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak. Dan seketika itu pula Kyuhyun ambruk di tempat.

Sang lelaki yang menembak tadi menyeringai, kemudian tertawa keras mengetahui lawannya sudah tumbang.

Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya mendengus. Ia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang tumbang dengan pandangan tajam. Sungguh akting yang buruk.

"Kau lihat itu? Aku membunuhnya! Aku membunuhnya!" lelaki tua itu tertawa keras.

Sekali lagi Sungmin mendengus. "Bangun, Cho! Dan bawa aku pergi dari tempat yang memuakkan ini!" Perintah Sungmin mutlak.

Lelaki tua itu berhenti tertawa setelah mendengar perintah dari Sungmin. Ia memandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang perlahan-lahan bangkit. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Bukankah pemuda ini sudah mati karena ia tembak. Lalu, kenapa pemuda ini hidup lagi?

"Tidak terasa sakit sama sekali." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil memeriksa luka di dadanya. Yang anehnya… tidak berberkas sama sekali.

"Kau!" tunjuk lelaki tua itu dengan mata yang masih terbelalak. Makhluk apa sebenarnya pemuda ini? Sudah jelas-jelas ia mati tertembak pistol yang ia pegang. Tapi… ini…

"Aku tidak semudah itu mati, Pak Tua." Ujar Kyuhyun menyeringai sadis. Ia mendekati lelaki tua itu. Lelaki tua itu gemetar ketakutan hingga ia menjatuhkan pistol yang dipegangnya. Dan kesempatan inilah Kyuhyun mengambil pistol itu dan mengarahkan moncongnya kepada lelaki tua itu.

Lelaki tua itu mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. Ia memohon kepada Kyuhyun agar ia tak ditembak. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tak mendengarkan permintaan itu. Ia tetap mengarahkan moncong pistol itu kepada lelaki tua itu.

DOR!

Tak ada darah yang keluar. Sebaliknya… pak Tua itu pingsan di tempat karena kaget. Kyuhyun menembakkan pistol itu tepat di samping kepala pak Tua. Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar membunuh lelaki tua itu.

Kyuhyun melemparkan pistol itu ke sembarang arah. Ia mendekati sang Tuan Muda yang tampak sulit melepaskan diri dari rantai yang membelenggu. Dengan sedikit usapan pada rantai besi itu, maka rantai besi itu dalam sekejap berubah menjadi debu.

"Kau lama, Cho." Sungmin merintih. Bagaimanapun efek dari obat perangsang itu masih ada.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda." Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin untuk bangkit. "Aku sengaja tak menjemput Tuan Muda sekolah karena ini. Sudah beberapa hari ini ada yang mengintai Tuan Muda. Aku hanya ingin melihat aksi mereka."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar dan berkeringat. "Panas, Cho."

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin. Dan Sungmin menyamankan diri dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya Tuan Muda butuh pelepasan." Kyuhyun mengerling nakal.

"Diamlah, Cho!" Sungmin membentak. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum jenaka mendengarnya. Tuan Mudanya terlihat menggemaskan kalau sudah begini. Wajahnya tampak manis dikala pipinya memerah seperti itu.

"Kita pulang, Tuan Muda." Tapi sebelum itu mencium kedua belah mata Sungmin. Dan dalam sekejap Sungmin pun tertidur lelap dalam rengkuhannya. "Dan selamat tidur."

…

**TBC**

…

_**Thankyu udah review fic Haren lagi :3**_

_**Jadi untuk kali ini balasnya random lagi ya? :D**_

_**Umur Ming berapa? Hayoo… di prolog disebutin umurnya 5 tahun, ditambah kejadian sudah berlalu 10 tahun. Jadi, berapa umur Ming sekarang? XD**_

_**Kyuhyun bisa mati? Caranya gimana? Bisa kok, setelah dicium Haren pasti mati :3**_

_**FF ini castnya cuma KyuMin? Banyak kok selain KyuMin, cuma blm muncul aja.**_

_**Tonjolin sifat manja dan rapuh Ming dong? Lha, ficnya emang nga dibaca ya? Sungmin kan dilihat dari sudut pandang berbeda dia manja lho di fic ini. Coba diserapin deh sifat-sifat Ming di fic ini.**_

_**Emang Ming 10 tahun ini ngapain aja nga banyak omong? Dia mendesah-desah di kamar barengan Kyu kok :3**_

_**Yang bunuh ortunya Ming makhluk apa? Baca prolognya hayo~**_

_**Dialognya diperbanyak dong? Ini udah banyak ya, chap kemaren itu khusus buat bersedih-sedih ria, jadi dialognya kurang XD**_

_**KyuMin pacaran nga? Ada konflik nga? Pacaran ya… ending yang Haren pikirin sih mereka nikah #ups konflik? Pasti ada~**_

_**Romancenya belum muncul ya? Lho, sejujurnya interaksi mereka itu termasuk romance loh. Emangnya yang dipikiran kalian romance itu 'aku cinta kamu' atau 'aku sayang kamu' atau 'aku rindu kamu' semacam gitu ya? Padahal dari romance itu bisa dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun loh. Bahkan seorang cwo yg nolong cwe jatuh itu termasuk romance lho~**_

_**Apa mereka punya hubungan lebih antara pengabdi dan tuan muda? Hmm… gimana ya… tampung dulu deh XD**_

_**Umur Kyu berapa? Dua juta lima ratus ribu rupi—plak! Tebak sendiri dong, yang jelas umurnya tua tapi bodinya masih awet muda :3**_

_**Latar belakang Kyu diceritain dong? Ada satu chapter khusus ntar buat flashback kok :3**_

_**Kasihan Kyu kekurangan makanan ya? Dia nga perlu makan banyak kok, ntar gendutnya kaya Sungmin lagi 8D**_

_**Yosh! Udah selesai nih. Makasih banget udah review fic Haren. Mianhe telat, habisnya lagi sibuk UTS. Trus sempat sakit selama seminggu, jadi nga bisa ngetik dulu.**_

_**Trus, Haren baru nyadar sifat Kyuhyun itu agak terlalu kaku dan penurut amat ama Sungmin. Jadi mulai di chapter ini, Kyuhyun dibuat agak sedikit bad boy dan nga nurut-nurut amat ama Sungmin, tapi tetep kesetiaannya dan pengabdiannya tetep ada :D**_

_**Oh ya, di inbox ada yg nanya twitter dan fb Haren. Sebenarnya twitter dan fb Haren itu private. Tapi ntar Haren coba bikin fb baru deh. Email Haren kan bejibun XD**_

_**Minta reviewnya lagi boleh? :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hari libur yang tenang, dan Sungmin begitu memanfaatkan momen ini untuk bersantai di rumah, tanpa ada pekerjaan, tanpa ada tugas apapun. Begitu tenang. Suasana tenang yang sangat sangat sangat disukai oleh Sungmin.

"Ini, sarapan pagi untuk Tuan Muda." Kyuhyun datang dengan sepiring roti bakar dengan selai stroberi sebagai penghiasnya. Sungmin sangat menyukai rasa stroberi itu, hingga tak jarang Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun untuk menambahkan sedikit lagi selai itu di atas roti bakarnya. Padahal selai yang ada pun sudah terlalu banyak.

Sungmin memakan dengan pelan dan penuh khidmat. Sangat tenang, seolah begitu menikmati makanan itu sebagai makanan terlezat di dunia. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Tuan Mudanya itu makan. Hingga senyum kecil bertengger di bibirnya ketika melihat secuil selai mengotori pipinya.

Buru-buru Kyuhyun mengambil tisu yang terletak di meja dan memandang Sungmin sebentar. "Maaf, Tuan Muda. Ada selai yang mengotori pipi Tuan Muda."

Sungmin terdiam. Membiarkan Pengabdinya itu membersihkan pipinya dari noda merah yang berasal dari selai stroberi. Pemuda di hadapannya itu begitu pelan membersihkan pipinya, takut kalau pipi putih mulus itu akan rusak kalau Kyuhyun mengusapnya terlalu kasar.

"Selesai."

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali memakan roti bakarnya yang masih tersisa setengahnya. Tetap dengan pembawaan tenang dan hening. Hingga suara bel yang berbunyi memecahkan suasana hening di sekitar mereka.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. Siapa yang tengah datang di pagi hari yang cerah ini? Tidak biasanya ada tamu yang bertandang ke rumah ini. Biasanya yang datang adalah sepupu-sepupu Tuan Mudanya. Sangat jarang sekali ada orang yang tidak begitu dikenal datang ke tempat ini. Dan tiba-tiba saja perasaan Kyuhyun menjadi tidak enak setelah ini.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There is Always You

Present By: Haren

Main Cast: Kyuhyun and Sungmin

Kyuhyun and Sungmin © Super Junior

Don't Like Don't Read

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ketika Kyuhyun membuka pintu mansion nan megah ini, dengan mata hitamnya Kyuhyun bisa melihat seorang perempuan, dengan rambut panjang yang dicat merah, dan juga tengah membawa koper yang tidak terlalu besar, berdiri dengan anggunnya di depan pintu.

Senyum perempuan itu mengembang. Dan perasaan tidak enak yang menghinggapi Kyuhyun tadi pada akhirnya benar-benar terbukti.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_~"

Kyuhyun memundurkan kakinya satu langkah, bersiap menghindari perempuan berambut merah itu.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_~" panggil perempuan itu sekali lagi dengan nada manja. Baru setelah itu sebuah terjangan menimpa Kyuhyun dan hampir membuat pemuda itu terjatuh kalau tidak mencoba menahan tubuhnya.

Perempuan itu memeluknya begitu erat, membuat Kyuhyun merasa sesak seketika. Dan ketika Kyuhyun mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan itu, barulah perempuan itu sadar bahwa Kyuhyun tak begitu menyukai pelukannya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Kyuhyun bertanya sembari menatap perempuan itu tajam. Kyuhyun sangat tidak menyukai perempuan ini datang ke mari. Apalagi kalau ia berniat untuk mengacaukan kehidupannya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum manis. "Aku hanya ingin berkunjung. Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak." Jawab pemuda itu ketus.

Seketika perempuan itu memajukan bibirnya, cemberut. "Kau tidak asik."

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini." Ujar Kyuhyun sekali lagi dan berniat untuk mengusir perempuan itu. Namun nampaknya perempuan itu tidak mau mendengarkan. Sebaliknya, ia berjalan memasuki mansion itu dengan santai, walau Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya sangat tajam.

"Kalau kau tidak mengijinkanku, kurasa pemilik mansion ini tidak akan keberatan menerimaku." Ucapnya masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

Kyuhyun hendak menarik tangan perempuan itu dan menyeretnya keluar. Tapi, semua itu terlambat. Perempuan itu berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang makan. Yang tentu sudah Kyuhyun duga untuk menemui Tuan Mudanya. Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Tuan Mudaaaaaaaa!"

Sungmin tersedak ketika mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari seorang perempuan yang tidak Sungmin kenal. Buru-buru ia mengambil tisu dan membersihkan mulutnya dari noda susu yang tengah ia minum tadi. Pandangan kesal ia tujukan pada perempuan yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

Perempuan itu berhenti ketika ia sudah mendekati Sungmin. Matanya yang cukup besar memerhatikan rupa Sungmin yang sanggup membuat pipi perempuan itu merona.

"_Omo_~ Tuan Muda sungguh manis sekali!" Perempuan itu dengan beraninya mencubit pipi Sungmin dengan gemas. Ia sangat terobsesi dengan rupa Tuan Muda yang terbilang sangat manis untuk seorang laki-laki. Dan Sungmin terlihat meringis karena kesakitan pipinya dicubit oleh perempuan itu.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Tuan Mudanya. Dan dibuat terkejut atas tindakan perempuan itu yang terlihat menyakiti Tuan Mudanya. Sehingga Kyuhyun pun mengambil tindakan menjauhi perempuan itu dari Tuan Mudanya.

Perempuan itu cemberut seketika ketika kegiatannya dihentikan secara paksa oleh Kyuhyun.

Pipi Sungmin memerah. Terlihat sekali bekas cubitan itu di pipinya yang putih mulus. Sungmin masih meringis kesakitan akibat insiden cubitan tersebut. Kyuhyun pun mengusap pipi Tuan Mudanya dengan lembut, untuk mengurangi rasa perih akibat cubitan tersebut.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan _mood_ Tuan Mudanya yang memburuk dan ia melemparkan tatapan tajam pada perempuan itu. "Lain kali kau harus sopan dengan Tuan Muda, Vic." Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada geram.

Perempuan itu hanya melemparkan pandangan maaf pada keduanya.

Sungmin pun memandang sang Pengabdinya itu. Seolah meminta penjelasan siapa gerangan perempuan yang tidak mempunyai sopan santun ini.

"Dia Victoria. Kakakku." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ia malas memberikan penjelasan yang serinci-rincinya kepada Tuan Mudanya itu. Tapi dengan jawaban segini pun ia rasa Tuan Mudanya itu mengerti.

Sungmin memandang Victoria dari bawah ke atas dengan pandangan menilai. Lalu membuang mukanya, tidak tertarik.

Victoria pun mendekati Sungmin kembali. Dan lagi-lagi jemari putih itu mencubit kedua pipi putih mulus Sungmin. "Tuan Muda juga harus bersikap sopan kepada seseorang yang lebih tua. Kau harus memanggilku _Noona_. Ayo, panggil aku _Noona_."

Namun tampaknya Sungmin tidak mau menuruti perintah Victoria. Ia masih meringis kesakitan.

Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya. "Vic, lepaskan!"

Dan seperti sebelumnya, Victoria tak mendengarkan. Malahan, ia menambah kekuatan untuk mencubit pipi putih mulus tersebut. "Ayo, panggil aku _Noona_, Tuan Muda Lee Sung Min."

"_N—Noona_." Akhirnya Sungmin pun menuruti keinginan perempuan berambut merah tersebut.

Victoria tersenyum. Ia pun akhirnya melepaskan cubitan tersebut. Membuat pipi yang memerah itu semakin memerah. "Anak baik, Tuan Muda." Victoria mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. "Dan juga—" Tiba-tiba saja Victoria mengubah pandangannya menjadi memelas, "—aku boleh 'kan tinggal di mansion ini untuk sementara?" Pintanya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengelus pipi Tuan Mudanya itu. Ia mendengus mendengar permintaan kakaknya itu. Bukankah kakaknya itu mempunyai rumah sendiri? Untuk apa dia tinggal di sini?

Sungmin membuang muka. Ia tak ingin hal yang tidak-tidak terjadi ketika ia menolak keinginan perempuan—kakak Kyuhyun—itu.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

Kyuhyun memandang Tuan Mudanya tak percaya. Semudah itu kah memberikan ijin kepada perempuan itu? Kalau Kyuhyun menjadi Sungmin, ia takkan mau mempersilakan perempuan itu tinggal di tempatnya.

Mendengar jawaban Sungmin, Victoria tersenyum cerah. "Terima kasih, Tuan Muda." Tak ada cubitan lagi. Sebagai gantinya, ia memeluk Sungmin dengan sangat erat. Membuat Sungmin sesak napas seketika. Hampir saja Sungmin terlonjak dari kursinya kalau saja Kyuhyun tak menahannya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Muda." Victoria pun melepaskan pelukan mautnya, dan memandang Sungmin dengan senyum yang manis.

"Dan pergilah dari hadapanku." Sungmin berkata cukup kasar pada Victoria. Sesungguhnya Sungmin hanya ingin menghindari kalau saja perempuan itu akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak lagi pada tubuhnya dan membuatnya kesakitan.

"Baiklah~" Ujarnya sedikit manja. Dan tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Victoria pergi dari hadapan keduanya sambil menyeret kopernya. Ia bertujuan hendak mengelilingi tempat ini sebelumnya.

Keduanya terdiam. Kyuhyun masih saja mengelus pipi Sungmin yang terlihat tidak begitu memerah lagi.

"Masih sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya merasa pipiku terasa melar."

Kyuhyun hendak tertawa mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Namun ditahannya untuk menjaga perasaan Tuan Mudanya itu.

"Bawa aku pergi, Cho. Rasanya aku tidak akan tahan berada satu tempat dengan kakakmu itu."

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kyuhyun mengajak Tuan Mudanya itu meninggalkan mansion, untuk memperbaiki _mood_ Tuan Mudanya yang cukup memburuk itu.

_**There is Always You**_

Tidak ada yang menarik.

Itulah yang Sungmin tangkap ketika Kyuhyun mengajak pergi untuk jalan-jalan. Matahari semakin terlihat meninggi. Namun cahayanya tidak terlalu panas. Cuaca yang sangat baik untuk berjalan-jalan.

Setelah hampir dua jam mengelilingi kota Seoul ini, Kyuhyun tak menangkap adanya permintaan dari Sungmin untuk pulang, setidaknya belum. Kyuhyun mendesah. Rupanya Tuan Mudanya ini benar-benar dalam keadaan suasana buruk.

"Tuan Muda, bagaimana kalau kita pergi untuk membeli es krim?" Tawar Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh bosan harus melewati rute yang sama. Sementara Tuan Mudanya itu tak nampak bosan dengan apa yang dilihat. Apa bagusnya di sana? Hanya ada sekumpulan makhluk pembawah darah lezat saja yang berulang kali dilihat Kyuhyun.

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Sungmin. Itu tandanya bahwa Sungmin tak keberatan atas tawaran yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Dengan begitu, Kyuhyun pun memutar mobil yang dibawanya, menuju ke kedai es krim bersama Sungmin.

_**There is Always You**_

Hari beranjak malam. Setelah Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk makan es krim, rupanya Sungmin tak mau diajak pulang. Jadilah hari itu Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kemana pun dia mau. Termasuk membawa Sungmin ke tempat pamannya yang sudah lama tak dikunjunginya.

Paman Sungmin sering kali mengunjungi dimana Sungmin tinggal. Paman Sungmin selalu membawakan Sungmin oleh-oleh ketika berkunjung. Namun, ketika paman Sungmin mendapatkan pekerjaan, ia jarang mengunjungi Sungmin karena kesibukkannnya. Jadilah hari itu Sungmin menghabiskan waktu bersama sang paman untuk melepaskan kerinduannya.

Terlihat raut lelah di wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya itu. "Apakah Tuan Muda ingin mandi dulu?"

Tanpa berpikir Sungmin langsung mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin berendam di air hangat."

Namun tiba-tiba saja, seorang wanita berambut merah datang menghampiri mereka. Tentu mereka berdua tahu siapa dia. Dan ketika mata wanita itu melihat Sungmin. Wajahnya langsung ceria.

"Tuan Muda~" Victoria hendak berlari mendekati Sungmin. Ia ingin sekali memeluk pemuda ini dan mencubit pipinya. Tapi, ketika dalam jarak dua langkah lagi, Kyuhyun menghadang jalannya, melindungi sang Tuan Muda.

Victoria memandang tajam ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun pun mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang diberikan kakaknya itu. "Aku khawatir Tuan Muda akan terjadi apa-apa apabila kau ada didekatnya, Vic."

Victoria merenggut mendengarnya.

Tentu Sungmin mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana wanita itu memperlakukan pipinya dengan sadis. Pipinya menjadi memerah dan bengkak. Sungmin sempat meringis. Membuatnya reflek memegang pipinya dan mengelusnya.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang tampak mengelus pipinya sendiri. Tentu saja pipinya tak nampak lagi bengkak seperti pagi tadi. Kyuhyun pun menatap tajam kakaknya itu. "Kau membuatnya trauma, Vic."

Victoria melirik sedikit ke arah Sungmin. Dan tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah. "Ah, Tuan Muda belum makan malam bukan? Bagaimana kalau aku membuatkan Tuan Muda makan malam? Aku jamin rasanya pasti enak!"

Sungmin berpikir. Lalu ia memandang wajah Victoria yang tampak bahagia sekali. Sungmin lantas menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya."

Kyuhyun melirik tajam. Entah apa yang direncanakan Victoria, kyuhyun tak tahu. Yang jelas perasaannya tidak enak untuk kali ini.

"Tuan Muda mandi saja dulu. Aku akan membuatkan makan malam paling enak untuk Tuan Muda!" Victoria memamerkan senyum lebarnya. Ia meninggalkan kedua orang itu untuk menuju dapur dan membuatkan makan malam.

Sungmin menuju kamarnya untuk merebahkan dirinya barang sejenak. Sembari menunggu Kyuhyun mempersiapkan air hangat untuknya mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya itu. Pertanda bahwa air hangat sudah siap untuk digunakan. Sungmin bangkit dari rebahannya, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Yang dibutuhkan Sungmin hanya berendam, itu saja. Maka dari itu, ia hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk berendam di air hangat, setelah itu ia membilas seluruh tubuhnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut dengan jubah mandi yang melilit tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun sudah mempersiapkan baju santai untuk malam ini. Lagipula, masih ada waktu beberapa jam lagi untuk Tuan Mudanya tidur. Bukankah Victoria juga sudah berkata akan membuatkan makan malam untuk Tuan Mudanya? Lagipula, ia tidak ingin Tuan Mudanya mati kelaparan malam ini. Maka dari itu ia tidak mengizinkan Tuan Mudanya tidur sebelum makan malam.

Kyuhyun tengah merapikan pakaian Sungmin sebelum mereka menuju ke meja makan untuk makan malam. Dan setelah itu, Sungmin pergi dari kamarnya dengan diikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

Sungmin bisa merasakan aroma lezat dari masakan yang dibuat Victoria. Cukup menggugah selera. Dan semoga saja makanannya memang lezat sesuai dengan perkataannya sebelumnya. Atau kalau tidak, ia bisa meminta Kyuhyun untuk membuatkannya makan malam. Sungmin tidak meragukan lagi masakan Kyuhyun yang begitu lezat di lidahnya.

Hanya sebuah nasi goreng dengan tambahan lauk pauk dan sayuran. Sesuai dengan selera Sungmin. Lagipula, ia tidak ingin makan makanan berat untuk makan malam. Kalau saja ada pudding, mungkin Sungmin akan memilih pudding sebagai makan malamnya. Tapi nyatanya, Sungmin tak menemukan pudding tersebut di atas meja makannya.

"Ah! Tuan Muda sudah di sini rupanya!" Seru Victoria senang dengan kehadiran Sungmin. Ia tersenyum cerah, seraya menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin duduk dengan tenang. Ia melirik Victoria yang tampak bahagia malam ini. Ada apa dengan perempuan itu? Apa karakternya memang seperti itu atau dia memang benar-benar merasa bahagia? Entahlah, Sungmin tak mau memikirnya lebih lanjut.

"Aku membuat nasi goreng untuk makan malam Tuan Muda. Dan sebagai penutupnya, aku telah menyiapkan pudding. Akan lebih enak kalau pudding tersebut disajikan dingin. Maka dari itu aku meletakkannya di lemari pendingin." Ucap Victoria, tersenyum.

Mendengar kata pudding, Sungmin menjadi sedikit bersemangat. "Apa… aku bisa meminta puddingnya saja?" Tanya Sungmin ragu-ragu.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sejenak. Lalu mendesah. "Pudding hanya sebagai penutup, Tuan Muda. Makanlah terlebih dahulu, baru kau bisa memiliki puddingnya."

"Tapi—"

"Apa yang dikatakan adikku benar, Tuan Muda." Victoria datang dengan dua piring nasi goreng di tangannya. "Akan lebih baik jika Tuan Muda makan terlebih dahulu. Jika tidak, aku akan membuang semua pudding yang aku buat."

Sungmin tampak merenggut mendengar perkataan kakak-adik itu yang terlihat kompak malam ini.

"Ini untuk adikku tersayang~" ucap perempuan berambut merah itu manja, sembari menyerahkan sepiring nasi goreng itu kepada adiknya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, sebagai penolakkan. "Tidak. Aku merasa kenyang. Untukmu saja, Vic."

Victoria sedikit memicingkan matanya tajam. Ia tahu kenapa adiknya itu merasa kenyang. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan memakannya. Semoga kau tidak menyesal."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku sudah merasa senang karena telah mendapatkan 'makan malam'ku sebelumnya. Dan aku tidak perlu merasa menyesal untuk nasi gorengmu."

Victoria menggertakkan giginya. Pertanda ia sangat kesal kepada adiknya itu. Sebagai wujud kekesalannya, ia sedikit membanting piring nasi goring itu ke atas meja. Sedikit menimbulkan keributan. Namun, tidak sampai menimbulkan kerusakan. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Victoria.

Keheningan terjadi di ruang makan. Sampai pada akhirnya Sungmin tersedak akan nasi goreng yang dimakan sembari menutup mulutnya. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menghampiri Tuan Mudanya itu dan memberikan segelas air mineral kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin mencengkram dadanya. Batuk itu pun tidak mereda. Kyuhyun semakin khawatir. Terlihat ada setitik air mata di ujung pelupuk mata Sungmin. Sungmin tidak memungkinkan minum saat batuk masih terus saja menyerang.

"Tuan Muda." Kyuhyun mencoba menepuk pelan punggung Tuan Mudanya itu. Namun batuk itu tidak juga berhenti. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya. Ada yang salah dengan makanan ini. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Victoria yang juga menatap Sungmin khawatir. "Vic, apa yang kau masukan dalam makanan ini?"

Victoria balas menatap Kyuhyun. "Hanya nasi goreng biasa. Dengan tambahan sayur, ayam, udang, te—"

"Udang?" Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Tuan Mudanya ini alergi terhadap udang.

"C-Cho—" Napas Sungmin tersenggal. Sungmin nampak payah dalam bernapas. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa asma Tuan Mudanya yang telah diderita lama kini kambuh. Kyuhyun sedikit panik. Ia ingin mencari inhaler milik Tuan Mudanya itu. Namun, kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Tangan Sungmin mencengkram kuat baju pelayang yang dipakainya.

"Tuan Muda…"

"A-aku…" Sungmin sangat membutuhkan udara saat ini untuk bernapas.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin. Ia sedikit membuka bibir mungil itu dengan cara menarik dagunya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat mata Sungmin terpejam erat. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun dengan segera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin.

Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud untuk mengambil kesempatan. Ia hanya membantu Tuan Mudanya itu untuk bernapas. Maka dari itu bermaksud untuk memberikan napas buatan melalui mulut. Kyuhyun berharap semoga dengan cara seperti ini dapat membantu Tuan Mudanya bernapas.

Sungmin sedikit-sedikit mulai bisa bernapas normal. Namun dadanya masih saja terasa sesak. Kyuhyun terus saja memberikan napas buatan kepada Sungmin sampai Sungmin bisa bernapas dengan normal seperti biasanya.

Victoria menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bergantian. Kedua makhluk yang berbeda status itu terlihat akrab sekali. Mengingat hubungan mereka hanya sebagai pelayan dan majikan. Tapi Victoria bisa melihat bahwa hubungan keduanya lebih dari itu.

"Sudah merasa nyaman, Tuan Muda?" Kyuhyun bertanya ketika melihat Sungmin bisa bernapas dengan normal lagi.

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya yang tadi terpejam erat. Ia bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengannya. Namun pandangan Sungmin mengabur. Ia memilih untuk memejamkannya lagi.

"S-sudah… tidak apa…" Sungmin menjawab lirih.

Pertolongan Kyuhyun tidak sia-sia. Namun sepertinya Tuan Mudanya ini harus mendapatkan perawatan yang serius. Ia menggendong Sungmin yang tampak sangat lemas. Ia biarkan kepala Sungmin terkulai lemas di dadanya sembari membawa remaja itu menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Tapi sebelum itu, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Victoria tajam. "Jangan kau ulangi lagi, Victoria. Perlu kau ketahui. Tuan Muda Lee Sung Min sangat alergi terhadap udang." Nada bicara Kyuhyun terdengar mengancam.

Victoria tidak pernah merasakan aura seperti ini sebelumnya. Kyuhyun yang seperti ini bukanlah Kyuhyun adiknya yang dulu. Aura yang berbahaya dan sangat mengancam. Victoria tahu, melawan Kyuhyun dapat membunuh dirinya sendiri. Namun, Victoria mempunyai misi. Meskipun itu berarti ia harus melawan adiknya sendiri.

Kyuhyun meletakkan Tuan Mudanya dengan hati-hati. Kyuhyun tahu Tuan Mudanya ini telah tertidur. Namun ia bisa merasakan bahwa pernapasan Sungmin belum normal sepenuhnya. Hingga memungkinkan penyakit asma itu bisa datang kapan saja.

Kyuhyun mengambil tabung oksigen yang tersimpan di lemari baju Tuan Muda. Untuk jaga-jaga, tentu saja, agar bisa memberikan pertolongan apabila asma Sungmin kambuh seperti sekarang ini. Maka dengan itu Kyuhyun memasang alat bantu pernapasan di hidung Sungmin. Dan nampaknya Sungmin merasa lebih nyaman sekarang.

"Selamat tidur, Tuan Muda." Kyuhyun berbisik pelan di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengerang, kemudian ia melanjutkan tidurnya.

Mendadak Kyuhyun merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Ia harus memastikan bahwa Victoria tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan Tuan Mudanya mulai detik ini.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**TBC**

-.-.-.-.-.-

_***nyengir* Halo~ udah berapa lama nga update?**_

_**Maaf ya. Bukannya bermaksud meninggalkan kewajiban. Hanya saja Haren juga punya kesibukan lain di dunia nyata yang jauh lebih penting daripada mengupdate fic. Haren hampir nga punya waktu buat ngetik. Ini aja Haren cepet-cepet menyelesaikannya. Padahal rencananya chapter ini lebih panjang lagi ceritanya.**_

_**Tapi, mumpung ada waktu sedikit ini, Haren ngetik seadanya dulu deh. Maaf ya pendek. Diusahakan kalau emang ada waktu banyak—meskipun nga yakin—Haren bakal ngetik yang lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.**_

_**Oh ya, untuk sementara belum ada balesan review dulu. Tapi Haren baca semua review kalian kok :')**_

_**Makasih yang udah baca, makasih juga yang udah review.**_

_**Oh ya, rating fic ini tetep T ya, nga ke M. Belum ada niat buat bikin NC. Tapi Haren ada project fic KyuMin yang rate M kok. Sedang diketik. Dan pastinya harus selesai dulu baru publish. Dan sekarang lagi tahap pengerjaan.**_

_**Kalian bisa add FB Haren di profil, kalau sewaktu-waktu fic Haren ini dihapus sama admin, jadi Haren bisa memberitahu kalian fic ini bakal lanjut dimana. Haren tidak tahu pembersihan itu masih berlangsung apa tidak. Jadi untuk amannya saja, kalian bisa add Haren XD**_

_**Boleh minta review-nya? *peluk kecup basah readers***_


	5. Chapter 5

"Kau yakin ingin bersekolah hari ini, Tuan Muda?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap. Ia tengah merapikan seragamnya sementara Kyuhyun menyiapkan peralatan sekolahnya.

Sungmin baru saja sembuh. Tapi remaja itu terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk bersekolah. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin sangat tidak menyukai yang namanya bolos sekolah. Sungmin juga cukup rajin. Dan ia juga salah satu siswa terpandai di sekolahnya.

Namun Kyuhyun tahu benar bahwa alergi itu belum sembuh total. Sungmin sesekali batuk, dan juga di lehernya itu ada bintik-bintik merah kecil. Jika bisa Sungmin sehari saja ijin dari sekolahnya. Namun sayangnya, remaja itu terlalu keras kepala.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin saat remaja itu keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tengah membawa tas sekolah Sungmin dan menuju ke meja makan untuk sarapan pagi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There is Always You

Present By: Haren

Main Cast: Kyuhyun and Sungmin

Kyuhyun and Sungmin © Super Junior

Don't Like Don't Read

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ah! Tuan Muda ingin berangkat sekolah?" Victoria yang kala itu sedang menyiapkan sarapan, tercengang dengan kehadiran Sungmin di meja makan. Victoria kira pemuda itu tidak akan masuk sekolah dan memilih untuk beristirahat barang sejenak dari penyakitnya.

Tapi remaja itu terlalu memaksakan diri.

"Ya." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

Victoria kini membawakan roti bakar rasa coklat ke hadapan Sungmin dan menyodorkannya untuk dimakan sebagai sarapan.

Tapi Kyuhyun malah menggeser makanan yang diberikan oleh Victoria dan menggantinya dengan omelet dan teh manis buatannya. "Silakan, Tuan Muda." Kyuhyun pun menyerahkan roti bakar itu kehadapan Victoria. "Aku tak ingin kejadian malam tadi terulang lagi." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa masak, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Victoria memuji sembari tersenyum. Kentara sekali ia menahan kekesalannya. Ia pun menerima piring berisi roti bakar yang tadinya ia serahkan pada Sungmin. "Padahal dulu kau sangat payah sekali." Ucapnya sambil mendengus.

Sungmin mengacuhkan keributan yang dibuat oleh kakak beradik tersebut. Ia tak habis pikir, buat apa mereka memasak sementara mereka sama-sama _vampire_ penikmat darah manusia? Ia memakan omeletnya dengan tenang.

"Semuanya bisa berubah dengan cepat, Vic. Aku pun bisa berubah."

Victoria duduk dan memakan roti bakar buatannya. Rasa coklat tidak terasa nyaman sama sekali di lidahnya. Lidah seorang _vampire_ seperti dirinya hanya bisa merasakan manisnya dari darah.

"Aku selesai." Terdengar suara Sungmin yang menyudahi acara sarapannya. Sanggup membuat kedua kakak beradik itu menghentikan perdebatannya.

Kyuhyun membawa tas sekolah Sungmin, ketika Sungmin memutuskan untuk berangkat sekolah pagi ini juga. Ia harus menyerahkan tugas yang sudah ia kerjakan. Mengingat pesan gurunya bahwa tugas itu harus dikumpul sebelum pelajaran pertama di mulai.

Dan seperti biasa, Kyuhyun yang mengantar Tuan Mudanya tersebut.

_**There Is Always You**_

Jam pulang sekolah sudah tiba. Namun, masih ada yang harus Sungmin kerjakan di sekolah ini. Ia mencatat materi yang diberikan gurunya yang ditulis di papan tulis dan disalin ke buku tulis miliknya. Karena alergi yang dideritanya belum sembuh, Sungmin menjadi lebih lamban dari biasanya.

Sang guru yang berada di kelas memperhatikan Sungmin yang tertinggal sendiri sembari mencatat. Sang guru perempuan tersebut mendekati Sungmin. "Sungmin-ah, kau tidak pulang?"

Sungmin menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya. "Belum. Saya masih mencatat, _Seongsaenim_." Jawabnya. Sungmin termasuk anak yang rajin. Tapi, mengingat Sungmin yang masih sakit—bintik-bintik merah di sekitar leher dan juga sesekali batuk—membuatnya menjadi sangat keras kepala saat ini. Sang guru tersebut memang sudah menyarankan bahwa Sungmin untuk pulang saja. Tapi Sungmin bersikeras untuk tetap belajar di sekolah ini.

Sang guru memasang wajah iba. Diumur semuda ini, Sungmin telah kehilangan orang tuanya. Dan membuat pribadi anak tersebut menjadi keras, tapi masih ada kebaikkan di dalamnya. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan pengasuhnya kepadanya yang selalu mengantarkannya ke sekolah maupun menjemputnya.

"Baiklah. _Seongsaenim_ tinggal dulu, _ne_?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan memulai kembali pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Sang guru membiarkan pintu kelas tersebut terbuka. Biasanya, ia menutup pintu tersebut dan menguncinya. Kemudian kunci tersebut ia serahkan pada penjaga sekolah. Tapi biarlah seperti ini. Sungmin masih di dalam. Dan biar si penjaga itu yang menutupnya dan mengunci kelas ini begitu Sungmin sudah selesai mencatat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin hampir saja menyelesaikan catatannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja tiga orang remaja—satu perempuan dan dua laki-laki—datang menghampiri Sungmin. Sungmin pun mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dan menatap ketiga orang tersebut. "Ada apa?"

"Bisa kau ikut kami?" Ujar perempuan satu-satunya antara ketiga orang tersebut. Mereka bertiga tersenyum penuh arti.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak, sebelum mengacuhkan perkataan perempuan itu dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?" Ujarnya cuek. Sungmin ingat kalau perempuan ini dan kedua temannya berbuat ulah tadi siang.

Perempuan itu memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku tahu itu." Ia menggunakan kode lirikkan mata pada kedua temannya itu. Seolah mengerti apa yang dihendaki oleh teman perempuannya itu, mereka berdua langsung memegang kedua lengan Sungmin dan menyeretnya ke suatu tempat. Sungmin memberontak. Namun, kedua orang tersebut memegangnya kuat.

"Kalian mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Sungmin disela-sela berontakkannya.

Perempuan itu hanya melirik sekilas. Kemudian mengabaikannya dan berjalan lebih dulu di depan diikuti lainnya sembari memegang lengan Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit meringis saat mereka mencengkram lengannya terlalu kuat.

Kedua orang tersebut—yang dikenal Sungmin sebagai Changmin dan juga Lee Joon—menghempaskannya ke dinding. Mereka tetap menahan Sungmin di kedua lengannya supaya Sungmin tidak bergerak sedikit pun untuk kabur. Sungmin mengenal tempat ini sebagai ruangan pelatihan renang. Ia menatap perempuan di depannya. Perempuan yang dihukum oleh guru tadi siang karena kelakuan nakalnya sendiri. Yoona.

Yoona memegang dagu Sungmin kasar. "Kamu tidak tahu siapa aku, Lee Sung Min?"

Sungmin hanya menatapnya datar. Tak berniat menjawabnya sedikit pun.

"Aku adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini. Dan gara-gara kamu tadi siang, aku merasa dipermalukan!" Yoona membentak marah. Ia merasa marah dengan Sungmin dan berniat membalas dendam.

Sungmin tahu siapa itu Yoona. Untung saja si pemilik sekolah ini orangnya bersikap adil dan tidak memandang siapapun. Jika ada seorang murid yang bermasalah di sekolah ini, maka ia patut dihukum. Tak terkecuali anak dari si pemilik tersebut—Yoona. Namun gadis ini bersikap sok berkuasa. Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia bisa saja membeli sekolah ini beserta isinya. Toh, ia bahkan lebih kaya dari Yoona. Hanya saja ia tak suka berpamer ria.

Sungmin ingat kelakuan Yoona di sekolah ini tadi siang. Ia berniat untuk membuat salah satu siswi di sekolah ini—sebut saja dia Sooyoung, seingat Sungmin—dihukum dengan cara meletakkan dompet miliknya sendiri ke dalam tas saat pelajaran olahraga tadi. Sooyoung tidak sengaja mengotori seragam milik Yoona. Dan karena itulah, Yoona memberinya pelajaran.

Berhubung Sungmin saat itu sedang sakit, ia diberi izin lebih dulu untuk meninggalkan pelajaran olahraga. Dan saat itulah Sungmin melihat perbuatan Yoona yang begitu kelewatan. Dan Sungmin memilih untuk bersembunyi dan memberitahukan perihal ini kepada sang guru.

Dan pada saat itulah, Yoona melapor kalau ia kehilangan dompet miliknya. Gadis itu yakin bahwa ada pencuri di kelas ini. Maka dari itulah Sooyoung yang tidak tahu apa-apa, telah ditemukan dompet milik Yoona di tas miliknya. Dan Sungmin saat itu membelanya dengan bukti yang ia lihat.

Dan Yoona berniat membalas dendam kepadanya saat ini.

"Itu adalah salahmu sendiri." Ujar Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Mendengar ucapan Sungmin itu membuatnya geram.

"Beri dia pelajaran!"

Kedua temannya itu segera melaksanakan perintah Yoona. Mereka berdua segera menghajar Sungmin yang tidak bisa berkelahi tersebut. Sungmin hanya bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Meskipun itu percuma. Wajahnya mulai memar karena pukulan keras Changmin dan juga Lee Joon.

Yoona memberi aba-aba agar kedua temannya itu menghentikan perbuatan mereka. Dan Changmin dan Lee Joon pun berhenti.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Lee Sung Min?" Yoona tersenyum mengejek. Ia terlihat puas atas pekerjaan Changmin dan juga Lee Joon itu. Membuat wajah Sungmin terlihat memar.

Sungmin hanya meringis kesakitan saat Yoona menarik kasar rambutnya dan membuat wajahnya mendongak ke atas. Wajahnya penuh memar, dan juga ada sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya.

Yoona sedikit jengkel saat Sungmin tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia pun berinisiatif memberi pelajaran lain pada Sungmin. Ia memerintahkan kedua temannya itu untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Sungmin.

"Lempar dia ke kolam renang." Perintah Yoona. Kedua temannya itu pun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin yang tak berdaya itu dan melempatkan tubuhnya ke kolam renang.

Sungmin sedikit terbelalak saat Yoona menyuruh kedua temannya untuk melemparkan dirinya ke kolam renang. Ia sedikit memberontak. Dan seketika tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat ia menggerakkannya. Dan Sungmin hanya terdiam tak berdaya.

Byuurr!

Sungmin menahan napas. Tubuhnya kini berada di dalam kolam renang sedalam dua meter. Selain tubuhnya yang sulit digerakkan, ditambah lagi ia tak bisa berenang sama sekali. Sungmin mencoba berenang ke atas, mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya. Tapi ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali.

Yoona tertawa cukup keras melihat Sungmin yang kepayahan berenang. Yoona tak tahu bahwa Sungmin tidak bisa berenang sama sekali.

"Yoona." Tegur Changmin. "Bagaimana kalau Sungmin tak bisa berenang dan mati di kolam itu? Kau lihat—" tunjuknya pada Sungmin yang tak bisa mencapai dasar kolam,"—Sungmin bahkan belum mencapai dasar kolam."

Yoona terdiam. Lalu ia pun tersenyum. "Biarkan saja. Tak ada yang melihat kita di sini." Ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

Sungmin masih ingin hidup. Namun, napasnya mulai memendek. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan napasnya di dalam air. Matanya pun mulai terasa perih. Dan pada akhirnya, Sungmin hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya, menciptakan gelembung-gelembung udara, dan matanya terpejam…

'Cho…'

_**There is Always You**_

Kyuhyun menunggu dengan sabar. Satu persatu murid-murid keluar dari gerbang dan kembali pada rumahnya masing-masing. Kyuhyun meneliti satu persatu wajah para murid yang keluar dari gerbang. Mencari sosok Tuan Muda yang akan selalu diingatnya.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alis saat murid terakhir keluar dari gerbang tersebut. Tak ada Sungmin yang keluar dari gerbang tersebut. Tak ada sosok Tuan Muda yang berjalan acuh menuju mobilnya. Dan ini membuat Kyuhyun terheran-heran.

Sungmin tidak mungkin mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan. Selama Kyuhyun merawat Sungmin, bocah itu tidak pernah mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan di kelas. Ia selalu mendapatkan juara satu di kelasnya maupun juara umum di sekolahnya. Dan Sungmin tidak pernah turun dalam peringkatnya.

Ada apa ini?

Kyuhyun mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin saja… Sungmin sedang dipanggil gurunya untuk membantu atau mengerjakan sesuatu yang diperintahkan. Mungkin saja. Selama ini Sungmin kerap kali membantu para gurunya untuk mengoreksi pekerjaan para murid ketika gurunya memintanya untuk membantunya.

'_Cho…'_

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak. Suara Sungmin terngiang jelas di telinganya.

"Lee Sung Min."

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya. Ia membuka paksa gerbang yang sudah di gembok itu, hingga kunci gembok tersebut hancur. Kyuhyun berlari di antara koridor kelas. Hingga menimbulkan bunyi langkah kaki yang dilapisi sepatu, menggema. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, demi mencari Tuan Mudanya yang tengah meminta pertolongan.

Kyuhyun sudah mencari ke berbagai ruangan kelas yang masih terbuka maupun tertutup. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Lee Sung Min. Kyuhyun juga sudah mencari ke ruangan guru maupun staf. Lee Sung Min tidak ada di sana.

Gigi Kyuhyun bergemeletuk, marah. Ia tak menemukan Sungmin dimanapun berada. Ia hampir mencarinya di penjuru sekolah. Namun, Tuan Mudanya tak ada di sana.

Kyuhyun mencoba mencari di gedung yang menyimpan berbagai macam alat olahraga. Dan lagi-lagi pencariannya sia-sia. Sungmin tidak ada di sana. Ia pun mencarinya kembali di gedung lainnya. Sampai telinganya menangkap suara tawa yang begitu keras dari arah kolam renang.

Kyuhyun membuka paksa pintu yang terkunci dari dalam. Dan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri… ia bisa melihat Lee Sung Min berada di tengah kolam yang berisi air tersebut dalam keadaan tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyuhyun menceburkan diri dalam kolam renang tersebut. Ia tak perduli bajunya basah. Ia tak perduli rambutnya akan kusut dan acak-acakan. Yang hanya ia perdulikan hanya nyawa Sungmin.

Yoona dan kedua teman prianya terkejut saat mengetahui ada orang yang menceburkan diri dalam kolam dan mencoba menyelamatkan Sungmin. Ia panic, gugup, dan juga berkeringat dingin. Kalau sampai penolong Sungmin ini tahu wajahnya dan perbuatannya, maka habislah dia. Dengan begitu ia segera kabur dari tempatnya sekarang untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin dalam gendongannya menuju tepi kolam renang. Sungmin dalam keadaan lemas dan juga terluka. Matanya tertutup, menandakan bahwa pemuda manis itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tubuh Sungmin dengan hati-hati. Ia menempelkan telinganya ke dada Sungmin dan mendengarkan detak jantunya. Begitu lemah, namun masih bisa diselamatkan.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun diletakan pada dada Sungmin. Ditekannya dengan hati-hati dan juga memberikan napas buatan melalui mulut. Ia melakukannya berulang kali, sampai Sungmin terbangun dengan terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan air yang ditelannya.

Kyuhyun mendesah lega. Ia tepat waktu. Kalau tidak, mungkin saja Sungmin sudah tiada.

Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Sungmin yang masih saja terbatuk-batuk. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin merasa lemas. Kyuhyun pun menopang tubuh Sungmin. Ia meletakkan kepala Sungmin pada dadanya.

"Sudah tak apa?"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah.

"Mereka… haruskah aku membunuh mereka?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada geram. Ia tidak rela Sungmin seperti ini.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Tidak. Biarkan saja mereka." Dan mata itu kembali tertutup.

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget dengan reaksi Sungmin. Matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya menggigil. Kyuhyun segera membawa Sungmin dalam gendongannya. Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa tubuh mungil ini akan terkena demam. Mengingat tubuh kecil ini menggigil hebat dan berhawa dingin.

_**There is Always You**_

Taeyoon—pembantu rumah tangga tersebut—terkejut saat melihat kondisi Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun yang basah kuyup ketika ia membuka pintu rumah besar ini. Wajah Sungmin memerah. Dan tubuhnya terlihat lemas sekali.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Tuan Muda?" Taeyoon bertanya sambil memegang kening Sungmin. Terasa sangat panas sekali. "_Omo_!" Pekiknya terkejut.

"Dia terpeleset dan tercebur ke dalam kolam renang." Kyuhyun berbohong. "Sebaiknya kau siapkan air hangat. Dan aku akan mengurusnya." Taeyoon segera melaksanakannya. Dan Kyuhyun pun membawa Sungmin ke kamarnya.

Namun, belum sempat Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke kamarnya, Victoria datang menghadang. Wajahnya menampakkan keterkejutan saat melihat Sungmin yang terkulai lemas dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. "Omo… apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Victoria bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Minggir." Jawabnya ketus. Terlihat bahwa ia tak ingin diganggu sekarang ini.

Victoria cemberut mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Namun, ia menggeser tubuhnya agar Kyuhyun bisa melewatinya.

Dengan tubuh yang masih basah kuyup, Kyuhyun meletakkan Sungmin di kasur yang lumayan besar itu. Kyuhyun membuka seragam Sungmin yang masih basah dan meletakkannya di sembarang tempat. Sungmin masih pingsan. Dan sampai saat ini masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan bangun.

Taeyoon datang membawa air hangat di wajan kecil. Ia datang bersama Jessica yang membawa obat penurun demam di atas sebuah nampan kecil. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang kentara.

Taeyoon meletakkan wajan berisi air hangat tersebut di dekat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun dengan segera mencelupkan kain bersih ke dalamnya dan mengusap tubuh Sungmin dengan kain tersebut. Mencoba menghangatkan sekaligus membersihkan luka-luka yang bersarang di wajah Sungmin. Taeyoon berdoa dalam hati, mendoakan supaya Sungmin cepat sembuh.

Jessica pun meletakkan obat yang berada di atas nampan yang dibawanya ke meja samping tempat tidur Sungmin. Ia meletakkan sembari memperhatikan Sungmin yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ia merasa marah atas apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin. Ia yakin Sungmin tidak bersalah atas apapun. Meskipun wataknya yang menunjukkan tidak terlalu peduli terhadap lingkungan dan terkesan cuek, namun Sungmin adalah sosok yang baik hati.

Sebelum ia menjadi pelayan di rumah besar ini, Sungmin pernah memberinya uang yang lumayan banyak terhadap dirinya yang begitu miskin. Padahal, Jessica hanya mengembalikan barang yang kebetulan tertinggal pada Sungmin. Dan sejak saat itu, Jessica mulai mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Hingga pada akhirnya ia melamar sebagai pelayan di rumah besar tersebut. Meskipun pada awalnya cukup sulit, mengingat Tuan Cho—begitu para pelayan memanggil Kyuhyun—mengawas dirinya ketat.

Victoria berdiri di dekat pintu menatap beragam kegiatan di dalam kamar milik Sungmin. Wajah cantiknya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Ia terlihat mengawas sesuatu, dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, ia pergi dari tempatnya berdiri sembari tersenyum tipis.

_**There is Always You**_

Malam mulai menjelang. Hari bergulir terasa cepat hari ini. Aktifitas di rumah besar tersebut berhenti. Menunjukkan bahwa jam untuk beristirahat telah tiba.

Sungmin tertidur dengan lelapnya di kamar pribadinya. Remaja manis itu sempat tersadar beberapa saat. Dan setelah ia menikmati makan malamnya dan meminum obat, ia kembali tidur. Walau bagaimana pun, kondisi Sungmin masih belum dikatakan baik.

Suasana kamar yang begitu remang. Sumber cahaya di kamar tersebut memang dimatikan atas permintaan sang pemilik. Hanya diterangi oleh sang rembulan yang mengintip malu di balik tirai yang menari tertiup angin.

Pintu sang pemilik kamar terbuka dengan pelan. Langkah kaki yang berbalut sepatu bergema tipis. Kaki jenjang miliknya masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut dengan hati-hati. Tak ingin menganggu sang pemilik yang tertidur pulas di kasur besar miliknya. Wajahnya terpoles senyum saat menatap wajah damai Sungmin yang tertidur. Pipi putih yang begitu merona merah karena demam yang dideritanya. Bibirnya merahnya yang tampak sedikit pucat. Serta matanya yang dihiasi bulu mata yang indah.

Wajah sosok itu mendekat pada wajah Sungmin. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas yang panas—karena pengaruh demam—menerpa wajahnya. Wangi manusia di hadapannya menggugah seleranya.

Sosok itu memegang dagu Sungmin, pelan. Untuk menatap wajah Sungmin yang teramat indah. Ia pun memiringkan sedikit kepala Sungmin, menampakkan leher indah yang begitu menggugah selera bagi sosok itu.

Tering panjang muncul disela-sela bibir merahnya. Matanya pun ikut berpendar merah. Menandakan sosok aslinya dibalik tubuh manusia itu keluar dari peraduannya. Taringnya menuju leher Sungmin, dan tinggal beberapa senti saja, taring itu akan menancap sempurna pada leher putih itu.

"Kau juga menginginkannya, bukan, Victoria?"

Sosok itu berhenti. Matanya yang berpendar merah itu kembali pada mata manusianya. Giginya tak lagi bertaring, dan kembali pada gigi putih yang sempurna. Sosok itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_." Ucap Victoria, pelan.

Kyuhyun—Sang Pengabdi—berdiri di pojok kamar milik Sungmin. Mata yang berpendar merah dan juga taring yang mencuat disela-sela bibirnya. Victoria sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan Kyuhyun yang begitu tiba-tiba. Sebelumnya, ia tak merasakan hawa keberadaan Kyuhyun di rumah ini. Dan karena adiknya itu… semua rencananya gagal.

"Aku tahu kau datang ke rumah ini dengan tujuan tertentu, Victoria."

Victoria tersenyum. "Kau memang jeli, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Perempuan itu duduk di samping ranjang Sungmin. Ia tersenyum lembut saat menatap wajah damai Sungmin. "Aku memang merencanakan sesuatu."

Mata yang berpendar merah itu menyipit. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Victoria mengusap lembut pipi yang merona merah milik Sungmin. Ia bisa merasakan aliran darah yang begitu teratur di pipi yang mulus itu. Kyuhyun tak begitu suka saat tangan milik Victoria menyentuh pipi mulus Sungmin.

"Membunuh Lee Sung Min."

Mata yang berpendar merah itu terbelalak saat mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Tangannya mengepal erat, ingin menghajar perempuan itu. Meskipun perempuan itu adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Victoria berbaring di samping tubuh Sungmin. Ia memeluk kepala Sungmin, pelan, seolah tak ingin membangunkan sosok itu dari tidurnya yang damai. Menganggap Lee Sung Min adalah sosok yang berharga baginya.

"Dia anak yang baik. Tapi… banyak yang mengincar sosoknya. Termasuk _appa_." Victoria sedikit tak rela saat menyebutkan kata '_appa_' dari bibirnya. "_Appa_ mengincar anak ini. _Appa_ mengincar Lee Sung Min."

Ucapan dari Victoria membuat Kyuhyun tak mengerti sedikit pun. Ia tak mengerti mengapa _appa_ begitu menginginkan Tuan Mudanya. Kyuhyun sudah lama meninggalkan kediamannya dan juga keluarganya. Sehingga ia tak begitu tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Namun, ia takkan rela kalau Sungmin jatuh ke tangan _appa_-nya sendiri.

"Tuan Muda memiliki darah yang spesial." Victoria melanjutkan. "Kau juga merasakannya, bukan?" Tatapan Victoria beralih pada mata merah milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memang merasakannya. 'Rasa' milik Sungmin memang sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakkan darah manusia yang pernah Kyuhyun rasakan. Dan darah milik Sungmin tidak bisa disamakan dengan darah manusia lainnya.

"Aku tak ingin _appa_ memiliki Tuan Muda." Pelukannya semakin erat. Namun itu tak membuat Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya. "Anak ini tak boleh dimiliki oleh siapapun." Ucapnya lirih. "_Appa_ tak boleh memanfaatkan Tuan Muda."

Kyuhyun hanya mendengarkan ucapan Victoria. Entah ucapan kakaknya yang begitu lirih itu benar atau hanya bualan belaka. Victoria adalah sosok yang licik. Dan Kyuhyun sudah begitu lama mengenal sifat dari Victoria. Dan yang pasti… mulai sekarang ia harus mulai waspada.

Victoria bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju keberadaan Kyuhyun yang masih setia berdiri di tempatnya. Mata manusia milik Victoria menatap sendu pada mata berpendar merah milik Kyuhyun. "Pulanglah, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Aku tak ingin _appa_ memarahiku dan menyiksaku karena tak membawamu pulang. _Appa_ merindukanmu." Ucapnya sembari memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia rindu pada Kyuhyun. Ia rindu pada adiknya sendiri.

Kyuhyun hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya, tak membalas sedikitpun atas pelukan yang diberikan seorang kakak kepadanya. "Aku sudah berjanji takkan kembali, Vic." Kyuhyun berucap di telinga Victoria. "Aku sudah membuang keluargaku. Meskipun kau, _hyung_, maupun _appa_ memohon-mohon padaku." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Victoria. "Sebaiknya kau pergi saja daripada kau kembali hanya untuk disiksa oleh _appa_."

Victoria menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa. Aku masih membutuhkan _appa_."

"Sebegitunya kah kau bergantung pada _appa_?"

"Aku tak seberani dirimu, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Balas Victoria. "_Appa_ akan mengejarku. Atau bahkan… dia bisa membunuhku."

Kyuhyun terdiam. _Appa_-nya itu memang sudah keterlaluan dalam mendidik anaknya sendiri dan juga terlalu memaksakan kehendak. Meskipun dia adalah orang yang terpenting bagi Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tak begitu menyukai _appa_-nya itu dan memutuskan pergi. Meskipun Kyuhyun harus bersusah payah melakukannya.

"Besok pagi aku akan pergi dari rumah ini." Victoria menyunggingkan senyumnya, tulus. "Aku sangat senang menemuimu kembali, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Victoria berbalik dan pergi dari kamar Sungmin.

Mata berpendar merah milik Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sejenak. Darah… Kyuhyun begitu membutuhkannya sekarang. Ia mendekat pada Sungmin yang tertidur di ranjangnya. Pipi yang merona itu… Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas darah yang mengalir lembut di pipinya. Sungmin yang sedang demam… membuat baunya berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat daripada Sungmin dalam keadaan sehat.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Lee Sung Min?" Kyuhyun bergumam, menatap tajam pada Sungmin. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher Sungmin. Mengendus harum yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin. "Tidak." Wajahnya berpaling, tak ingin memandang Sungmin dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Kyuhyun tak ingin menghisap darah Sungmin dalam kondisi yang hanya menguntungkan sepihak. Sungmin sedang demam. Ia tak seharusnya meminta darahnya ketika Sungmin dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Dan maka dari itulah… Ia meninggalkan kamar Sungmin sembari terpaksa memangsa manusia lain agar bisa memenuhi dahaganya. Meninggalkan Sungmin dalam tidur damainya…

…

**TBC**

…

_**Sudah agak panjang. Meskipun cuma panjang sedikit :3**_

_**Maaf ya telat banget updatenya. Haren harus mengumpulkan ingatan Haren mengenai kelanjutan fict ini.**_

_**Ada KyuToria moment! *dicincang JOYer* Tapi bukan sebagai pair ya, hanya sebagai kakak adik. Wajar 'kan kalau pelukan kayak gitu antara sesama saudara? :3**_

_**Oh ya. Haren mau ngambil hiatus dulu. Maaf :'(**_

_**Haren udah masuk kuliah, dan tanpa diduga jadwalnya padat. Padahal sebelumnya nga padat-padat banget :|**_

_**Dan selama hiatus, Haren bakal ngelanjutin project Haren (Flower Boy at Ramen Shop dan Desire in Olympus) sama ngelanjutin fic ini, meskipun updatenya bakalan ngaret karena kesibukan Haren :(**_

_**Oh ya. Mau balas review dulu :3**_

_**Konfliknya mulai kelihatan ya?**_

_**Iyap. Mulai dari chap ini bakal ada konflik :3 Udah jelaskan chap ini konfliknya seperti apa? Kalau belum jelas, masih ada chap depan.**_

_**Kyuhyun nga bisa minum darah selain punya Min?**_

_**Bisa kok. Tuh buktinya! *nunjuk atas* Cuma terpaksa aja. Soalnya kan Min demam.**_

_**Haren punya wp?**_

_**Punya kok. Meskipun baru bikin dan masih berantakkan :D Nih wpnya .com.**_

_**Victoria jahat ya? Misi Victoria apa?**_

_**Setelah baca chapter ini, kalian bisa menyimpulkan Vic itu jahat atau nga. Dan juga tahu misinya kaya gimana :3**_

_**Kayaknya segini dulu deh ya :D Banyak pertanyaan yang sudah dijawab di chapter sebelumnya :)**_

_**Oh ya, chapter depan kayaknya penuh flashback. Gimana saat Kyuhyun ketemu Sungmin dulunya. Kalau yang Kyuhyun ketemu Sungmin saat keluarga Sungmin diserang, itu bukan pertama kali mereka bertemu, ya :)**_

_**Review? :3**_


End file.
